Studies In Sleep Psychology
by Westcoast Witchdoctor
Summary: An A-U version of the S6 finale where Jeff and Annie are in relationship, but still leaves for DC leaving Jeff having to confront his own demons and insomnia via hypnosis and explore the deepest, darkest parts of his mind and overcome them...(Will try to update frequently)
1. Prelude

**A/N 1: Got inspiration for writing this after seeing the S6 finale hope you enjoy…**

 **A/N 2: This is an alternate version of S6 where Jeff and Annie are a couple, but still she leaves for the FBI…..**

 **A/N 3: Community doesn't belong to me (sadly), nor the songs/lyrics you'll see in this story just the OC's of Paul Edison, Emilio Mendoza and Dr. Mitchell.**

 **A/N 4: This story is going to be separated in six acts starting off with the Prelude as an introduction. Each act will be titled after various music references (** _ **Act 1:**_ _ **Use Your Illusion (Welcome To Wingerland)**_ **will be from Chapters 1-5,** _ **Act 2: Jeff Winger Vs The World (The Calm Before The Storm)**_ **will be from Chapters 6-10** _ **, Act 3: Party On (Somewhere Between Heaven & Hell) **_**will be Chapters 11-14** _ **, Act 4: Maniac (The War Within)**_ **will be Chapters 15-17,** _ **Act 5: Welcome To Hell And Beyond…..**_ **will be Chapters 18-25 and** _ **Act 6: This Is Me (The Growth/Rise**_ **) will be Chapter 26 and the Epilogue.**

Studies In Sleep Psychology

A Community fan fic

Prelude: Jeff Winger's Emotional (Social) Distortion

It had been two weeks, 87 hours 26 minutes and 15 seconds since Annie had left for Washington DC and Jeff hadn't had a wink of sleep since she left the only thing he could do was look at the imprint on the left side of his bed. Emilio and Paul were there for Jeff as much as they could be; Britta was trying her best to be supportive bringing over take out and gauging where he was mentally from what she could tell Jeff was okay though there were moments she could tell that he seemed off balance and was drinking more than usual. Not wanting to press any further and cause a potential breakdown it was decided among everybody that Jeff needed some time to recharge himself.

Right now he looked at his clock it was 2:05am and there was little he could do besides toss and turn on this Monday night. Getting up he went to his liquor cabinet looking inside he shut it and went to the fridge grabbing a Bud Light he looked around the dark living room he sighed, and then rubbed his beard which had grown to be more thicker in the past few days he was becoming unkempt and looking like a different man all he could do is get the iPod Nano from his counter like he had been doing and escape…..the iPod was the one Emilio gave him after "The Incident" he went to his "Punk Rock Mix" and proceeded to play Social Distortion's "Cold Feelings" for Jeff it summarized how he felt about Annie and where he is currently at in life in so many ways…

 _Uninvited feelings, they come without warning and they stay too long_

 _I don't wanna feel, and if I run they'll be just as strong._

 _I've been a-waiting, I'm waiting for some kind of sign,_

 _I try to separate, try to separate my body from my mind._

He like felt this after Borchert's lab finding the sign when he looked at Annie, for a long time what he felt for her he tried to classify as a crush that wouldn't go away instead of his mind it was heart that he was to separate from his body, for a long time what he felt for her he tried to ignore even if those feelings wouldn't stop creeping up whenever she smiled at him or he was ever in her presence he felt like a different man…..

 _I watch the clock as the second hand slowly goes strolling by._

 _I don't want to feel, when a loved one's time's come to die,_

 _I've been a-waiting, I'm waiting for some kind of sign,_

 _I try to separate, try to separate my body from my mind._

Then he remembered the exchange they had before Shirley told them about Pierce's death, it was a feeling he had never felt before again that could have been possibly a sign to stop taking things for granted, throw caution to the wind and tell her that the "platonic shoulder holds" were more than just platonic…if Pierce was alive he'd probably tell Jeff to man-the-fuck-up, put on his big boy pants and tell her what she means to him, well maybe not like that, but the point stands. Speaking of looking at the clock it was now 2:15 in the morning.

 _Cold feelings in the night._

 _You know, this feeling just ain't right._

 _And though I try I just can't hide._

 _Cold feelings in the night._

Jeff remembered when he started having these cold almost unshakeable feelings of attraction when it came to her it began sometime after the Rich incident (possibly even before now thinking about it) when he and Annie wound up in the men's bathroom as she asked him if he wanted her. Like a _pendejo_ (borrowing a phrase from Emilio's dictionary) he told her what he felt for her along with relationships were complicated….he still hated himself sometimes for telling her that, then again he hated himself over a lot of things.

 _Look out!_

Jeff had developed a co-dependence to seven strangers and specifically to a young lady who wore skirts and cardigans, though he was admittedly blindsided when he found out that she was leaving it wasn't until a few days before she left Annie thought that with her past that she wouldn't get the internship…..that was also the last night she slept in his bed. Chugging the beer he placed it on the table in the midst of twenty different cans surrounding his coffee table looking around he sighed once again.

 _Yeah I got faith, but sometimes fear it just weighs too much,_

 _I don't want to feel, cold winds blowing through me like an empty touch._

 _I've been a-waiting, I'm waiting for some kind of sign._

 _I try to separate, try to separate my body from my mind._

Jeff was afraid of a lot of things deep down the fear that his relationship might not work and maybe Annie would trade Jeff in for "a younger model" as her mother put it a few months ago, another fear of his is that he might fail as a teacher, though even with the support he had of his friends it still didn't beat the anxiety and fear inside of him…Besides what if he was right on all accounts? Then what did he have? Nothing besides the feeling of alcohol in his body numbing him until he met whatever fate was in store for him, the anxiety was winning even with his "paid vacation" he couldn't shake what was inside of him.

 _Cold feelings in the night_

 _You know, this feeling just ain't right._

 _And though I try I just can't hide_

 _Cold feelings in the night_

No matter what he did those thoughts were always there following him around in the apartment he started thinking of as a potential home for the family he had created in his head that in a perfect world he'd already have, in that perfect world Annie would be working from home and they'd have children and settle down living happily ever after while the group stayed the same. The song was nearing the end as he heard Mike Ness' vocals relate to what he was feeling currently as a small unnoticeable tear dropped from his eye.

XXXXXXXX

 _Monday morning_

It had fallen upon the Dean, Chang and Frankie to check up on Jeff today (it'd been a rotating schedule Monday, Wednesday and Friday they'd check up on him while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday the responsibility would befall on Emilio, Britta and Paul, Sunday's the group presented a united front Emilio cooked a big dinner for everyone it worked for the most part though Jeff rarely talked he just ate and went back to his apartment.) Paul understood why his daughter needed to go it was the opportunity of a lifetime, but he also saw how empty Jeff had become without Annie it was like he had lost a half of himself. The only times Paul saw Jeff leaving his apartment was for a beer run or the Sunday dinner's other than that he holed himself up from the world, there were times were he and Emilio tried to pass on some wisdom to Jeff only for the guy to shrug it off. Needless to say it was becoming clearer that Jeff was becoming slightly unhinged Britta believed that insomnia was the case for Jeff being where he currently was at psychologically and that there was a program she was reading about that helped deal with insomniacs with their issues using hypnotherapy and meditation all they needed was a licensed physician…..Dean Pelton saved the number of Jeff's psychiatrist just in case, but right now Frankie was knocking on Jeff's door with Pelton and Chang in tow waiting about a couple seconds they heard a click from the lock.

Stepping inside they noticed the beer cans, empty takeout boxes, and dirty laundry flung throughout the apartment. It had been _two weeks_ since she left and Jeff had plunged into living like a slob though they weren't there to judge, just support Jeff until he was at comfort with himself or Annie returned.

"So how are you Jeffery?" The dean asked as Jeff sat on his lounge chair

He shrugged.

"Well that's good Jeff we brought you some low carb bagels from that bakery you like." Frankie said holding the bag as Jeff took it from her opening it up and nodding in an approving manner.

"Look Jeff we get that you miss Annie because you love her and stuff, but she'll be back eventually so don't take it so hard buddy." Chang was being oddly sympathetic which only garnered a cold stare from Jeff so Chang backed off.

"Do you need anything else Jeff? Cream cheese, butter—"Frankie asked only for Jeff to point to his refrigerator.

"Okay then…..If you need anything else Jeffrey please call us we care about you." Pelton looked caringly at Jeff who shrugged and walked to his fridge he began spreading the cream cheese on his bagel when he signaled for his guests to leave.

XXXXXXX

 _Vatican Bar 4:00pm_

"I really don't like this whole quiet passive aggressive Jeff who's acting like Annie broke up with him even though he told her that he wanted her to go." Britta remarked getting a beer from behind the counter as what was left the group began talking about what they were going to do with their once leader.

"It's the fact that he doesn't have someone to wake up next to Britta for a long time this guy slept around with various women for years and just barely got accustomed to the idea of having a girlfriend….let me rephrase that a _serious_ girlfriend in his life that's fucking up his head, and think about this Annie has changed Jeff so much and with her leaving he's sunk into place that nobody has ever seen." Emilio was drinking an orange soda since he and Paul became the designated drivers for the group and he was under the age of 21 while Paul was Emilio's substitute when the young man couldn't make it.

"I agree if all of a sudden the person who you loved just left the state to possibly start a whole new chapter in their life while you're still at home…..that'd really mess with you as well." Paul commented as Britta and Emilio nodded in agreement.

"Well good evening everyone!" Craig exclaimed as everyone greeted him back.

"So what are we talking about?" The dean asked already knowing the answer.

"What you do you think Craig? The vato who has practically turned into a hermit the dude who has basically turned into a recluse and won't say a word to us about how he's feeling." Emilio said while rubbing his forehead.

"I know Jeffrey hasn't been the same since she left, but that doesn't mean that he's alone…he's got us and while our numbers may be small we're still there at his side." Craig said with an utmost sincerity

All around the table everyone agreed Frankie and Chang arrived a couple minutes later as the discussion got around to Jeff's sanity and whether or not he was okay.

"For the last couple of nights I've heard him move around the apartment all the way until morning, most of time he'll drink something play some music and then cry, but I don't think he realizes that I can hear him."

"Same here he usually spends time in the living room…..or so I think….couldn't really tell you to be honest." Craig darted his eyes around the table when Britta snapped her fingers in a moment of realization.

"I called it! Jeff has insomnia added with his abandonment issues make for a perfect storm of emotional triggers we should totally try out that therapy I was telling you guys about." Britta had ignored what the dean had said to come up with her diagnosis as the Dean pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi I'm Craig Pelton calling on behalf of Jeffrey Winger I'd like to talk to Dr. Mitchell about setting up a special appointment for Jeffery…he's been a little under the weather as of late."

After waiting a few minutes he gave the group a thumbs up, he exited from the bar to speak with the psychiatrist. It took about 30 minutes before the dean came back in with a smile on his face and sat down.

"So is the doctor going to help us or not?" Emilio asked as he adjusted his Trail Blazer beanie.

"Yes he is…..though he just needs Jeffrey to come in tomorrow so he can explain what the process is going to be."

"Easier said than done….." Britta pointed out drinking her Budweiser.

"It can't be _that_ hard to get Jeff out of the apartment? I mean Jeff isn't that stubborn right?" Frankie asked as Dean Pelton chuckled.

"Oh Miss Dart there's still so much you need to learn…."

XXXXXX

 _Jeff's Apartment 7:00pm_

Jeff sat drinking stewing in his own misery he had taken a shower earlier since he had been wearing the same clothes for the last four days and was starting to reek of cheap beer. He heard a knock at his door and it was Britta, Emilio, Chang, Paul, Frankie and the Dean all standing there as if they were going to try hug him and tell him everything was okay…seeing no other way out he let them in cautiously he had a look of suspicion in his eyes. Right now Jeff was wearing a Dave Matthews Band t-shirt that Emilio got him for his birthday last month and a pair of sweatpants his usually neat hair was gangly and all over the place.

Jeff became the master of non-verbal communication giving a shrug asking "what are you doing here?"

"We're here because we care about you Jeff and think you need to confront your emotions instead of ignoring them." Britta was the first to step forward.

He rolled his eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want Jeff, but you've changed man ever since Annie left all you've been is a pity party ese….." Emilio was the next to speak up which Jeff only snorted at his young friend's insight.

"Jeffrey you're not okay we know you haven't been able to sleep for the last two weeks and it's starting to show."

Jeff looked at the dean nodding his head before again shrugging which translated "you got me there, but there's nothing else to talk about."

"C'mon Jeff your eyes are red and puffy, you look like you killed the old Jeff Winger and stole his body while dumping the old Jeff in a chemical waste plant." Chang said as Jeff pushed him aside.

"I don't have to take this." Jeff muttered grabbing a bomber jacket only for Emilio to block his path.

"LOOK who finally decided to grow some balls and say something I was beginning to think you had gone mute from all the drinking." Emilio looked Jeff directly in eye not backing down especially standing at 5'7 compared to Jeff's 6'4.

"Jeff we really care about you and we're here for you just let us in." Frankie put her hand on his shoulder only to rip himself away from her.

"Jeff I've known you for a bit of time I know you're a good guy, but you can't keep holding in how you feel because you don't want to seem weak…." Paul looked at Jeff and started seeing the dents in the armor he had forged in the last two weeks.

"We know how much you miss her…..but don't let it eat you inside brother because once you do that…..that's a road you can't ever come back from." Emilio said as he nodded for the group to hug him.

It was then for the first time Jeff felt comfortable as he felt the embrace of his friends around him and started slowly letting out his anguish that he had hidden inside. He sobbed into Emilio's black khaki shirt as the embrace grew stronger he slid back down into his couch as the group let go.

"I miss her so much." Jeff cried out

"We know Jeffrey we know, but you're not alone…..it may seem like these changes that have been going may seem hard to adjust to though there is that light at the end of this tunnel…Annie will come back and you can continue the life you have planned out in your head."

"We talked with Doctor Mitchell he's going to help you with your insomnia you just have to come in tomorrow so he can explain what he's going to do okay? Everything will be alright Jeff." There was a certainty in Britta's that he never heard before.

XXXXXXX

 **Hopefully this wasn't too angsty for you all, Chapter 1 will be up sometime soon…..Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 1 Perfect World

**A/N: Youuuuuuu are noooooow traveling down the harmonic roaaaaaad…..just kidding here's Chapter 1 beginning of Act 1, again I don't own Community aside the OC's in the story.**

Act 1: Use Your Illusion (Welcome To Wingerland)

Chapter 1 A Perfect World

 _Tuesday Morning_

 _9:00am_

Jeff was currently in the elevator up to the third floor where Doctor Mitchell's office was in the last 48 hours he and the group had discussed the terms of what he wanted in terms of his treatment. Term Number One he wanted to do it at his apartment, in his bed and feel safe while entering the deeper parts of his psyche that he kept locked up, Term Number Two he wanted it to be recorded so he could watch and possibly learn from what he was going to experience. Term Number Three He wanted to be in his room alone so that he could truly confront what was in store for him even if it meant again facing the more frightening aspects that troubled him….

He wanted to do this alone, because it was the only way to confront his demons and finally be at peace with himself and be a better man _for her_ so they could finally start the life that he had continuously foreseen in his mind. The gray elevator doors opened up as Jeff had on a pair of $500 dollar aviator sunglasses, the same Dave Matthews Band shirt from last night with black Levi 501 Jeans and white Nike Cortez's also gifted to him by Emilio. Taking a step out into the hallway where the doctor's office was located he inhaled a deep breath and turned two rights until he reached the mahogany wood door entering to greet the receptionist who was in her early thirty's with black hair and could be described as a "perky" young lady with a well proportioned frame she smiled at Jeff telling him that the doctor was ready to see him.

"Good morning Jeffrey how are you?" Mitchell greeted his client gesturing him to sit on the orange leather chair in front of him.

"Okay."

"That's not what your friend Craig told me."

" _Maybe_ …I've had a hard time dealing with Annie leaving and _maybe_ I've had trouble sleeping for the last two weeks and _maybe_ I'm miserable because I wake up or better yet let me rephrase that….lay on my bed until the sun comes up because my girlfriend has left the state and might not come back for awhile depending on how her internship at the FBI works out, even though I can't believe I'm saying this…I've actually been praying she comes back sooner than later because honestly I can no longer stand the idea of being alone."

"Sounds like your issues with abandonment and the fears you have about your relationship with Ms. Edison are still prevalent?" Mitchell was jotting down his notes while looking Jeff in the eyes (or rather sunglasses).

" _Maybe_ …..Maybe one day she'll wake up and realize she's wasting her life with me and dump me for someone who actually has something going on in their lives because who in their right mind would love me?" This was a common occurrence in their sessions it'd start off nicely only for Jeff to start berating himself and thinking of the worst outcomes.

"Do you remember what we talked about when you first stepped into that door two years ago?" Mitchell asked leaning in from his chair looking at Jeff who was shifting around uncomfortably still not taking off his glasses.

"Yes."

"And what was it or have you forgotten it in your state of self pity?"

"That I'm not a bad guy and that I should fight the negative emotions that are in my head…but guess what the negative is starting to really take over."

"And that's why we're here, to fight the negative and hopefully get you back to having a good night's sleep."

"Sure."

Mitchell explained what was going to happen with this therapy as Jeff laid out his terms for the procedure and after a good two hours of haggling the doctor agreed asking Jeff when he wanted to begin the treatment…Simply taking off his glasses and looking his doctor straight in the eye saying.

"Tonight….."

XXXXXXX

 _Jeff's Apartment_

 _5:00pm_

Right now Jeff was waiting in his apartment for Doctor Mitchell along with the group who suggested being there for emotional support as well as seeing him off into his journey. The first to arrive was the group all smiling at Jeff who showed them inside sitting down he continued eating a broccoli salad, looking at the clock he waited for Mitchell's arrival so he could be put under.

"We're glad you're doing this Jeff this is really a step in the right direction." Britta said as Jeff didn't say anything, but nodded at his friend.

"It really is brother once you find whatever is screwing with you and defeat it, you can continue to grow and improve yourself further." Emilio also said

"Yeah….I just want to be able to sleep again." Jeff let out a dry laugh even though everyone saw through it.

"Are you scared?" Frankie asked

" _Very_ I don't know what I'll find or encounter in there…..."

"Just remember we'll have your back even in the dream world Jeff." Paul hugged Jeff to which he reciprocated back to his girlfriend's father.

"Thanks…..I'll let you know how it was after I come back." Chang and Craig each put a hand on Jeff's shoulder wishing him luck.

They heard a knock at the door and it was Dr. Mitchell who arrived with his equipment a video recorder per Jeff's wishes, a heart rate monitor to check his pulse, it was connected to a device that sent information back into the living room providing up to the minute detail about Jeff's condition.

"Alright are you ready Jeff?" The doctor asked as he followed Jeff into the bedroom, the ex lawyer nodded.

"Okay I'm going to need you to focus your mind and close your eyes imagine a safe place for yourself." Mitchell began setting up the metronome.

"Before we go any further, I cannot suggest you to do anything you don't wish during your state of hypnosis unless you are willing to accept, this is only to help you explore your fears and anxieties so that you can finally be at peace with them."

Again Jeff nodded.

"Let your feet and legs relax, let your chest relax, your neck and shoulders, feel your entire soul relaxing now as I continue to speak you'll be feeling more relaxed and the feeling will become stronger until you're in a peaceful state of hypnosis."

"You're Sinking down and shutting down. Sinking down and shutting now you're now shutting down completely, you're resting peacefully and I only will bring you back up only to provide suggestions that are for your benefit only."

Jeff's eyes were closed seeing only black as he heard the doctor speak.

"You're now under a state of hypnosis…Good luck Jeff."

XXXXXXXXX

 _Wingerland_

Jeff came to find himself in the middle of a field he had never seen…in a place he never saw before the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in sight he could feel the rays touching his skin and it felt….perfect this whole entire place was perfect it wasn't hot or cold and everything was so quiet, brushing himself off and getting up from the ground he began walking about a hundred miles on the dirt road from where he had arrived until he saw a sign saying.

 _ **Welcome To Wingerland**_

 _ **Established 1974**_

 _ **Population: ?**_

 _ **Enjoy Your Stay**_

Pulled over to the side of the road was his Lexus looking as if it was placed there just for him, the keys were in the ignition, turning it on he looked around the car catching a glimpse of some of Annie's stuffed animals that were in the backseat as well as picture (or rather selfie) of them together that she took for her Facebook profile picture facing him in the dashboard right after they started dating. The picture was Annie holding a Starbucks Strawberry Frappuccino while she attempted to have a sultry gaze with sunglasses covering her face as Jeff was kissing her on the cheek. He remembered that day vividly as he started smiling.

 _August 2014_

 _Jeff and Annie had just exited from the local Starbucks after deciding to take a day for themselves and hangout, as simply boyfriend and girlfriend no best friends, no deans, nobody except for each other. And that's how Jeff liked it._

" _Jeeeeeeeefffff c'mon just take this photo already I promise your face won't look bad."_

" _I know it won't it might just be a bit too sappy."_

" _Says the guy who always leaves me a cute text every morning saying how much he loves me." Annie teased her new boyfriend._

" _Besides what if I showed the group how sweet you really can be?"_

" _That's low babe…..black mailing your boyfriend so he can take a cheesy selfie with you."_

" _I thought it was sappy."_

" _Yeah well it's upped another level kiddo." Jeff adjusted his face to get into the view of Annie's phone giving her a sweet peck on the cheek while Annie held up her beverage._

" _Oh look it's already got six likes." Annie checked her phone as Jeff was pulling off from the parking lot._

" _That's because you're really hot."_

" _You're the worst." Annie giggled_

" _No Britta is." Jeff smirked before stretching his hand out to Annie giving her a passionate and loving look._

" _I'm really happy that I'm with you."_

" _I'm really happy that I'm with you too Jeff." She leaned in and kissed him to which he got a goofy look on his face that became associated with the affection Annie showed him._

Snapping back into reality (or at least dream reality) he turned on the car the stereo turned on as well playing a song from the _J + A Mix Volume 2_ that Emilio made for them to signify Jeff and Annie's second month of being together it was Island In The Sun by Weezer he remembered playing this song to Annie once during their third year while driving her home from Pierce's birthday party asking what Jeff had in his CD player when this song came on.

 _When you're on a holiday_

 _You can't find the words to say_

 _All the things that come to you_

 _And I wanna feel it too_

 _On an island in the sun_

 _We'll be playing and having fun_

 _And it makes me feel so fine_

 _I can't control my brain_

Once again he thought about his fantasy or Season 7 as Abed would call it, he imagined in this world that this would be the first song they danced to it'd be the song they play as Abed shot their wedding using a camera from the 1990's to get a more "authentic" feel for this home movie that one day they'd show their children and they'd remark how cheesy it was, even though they respected the fact it showcased the greatest day of their parent's lives (next to their births of course.)

 _When you're on a golden sea_

 _You don't need no memory_

 _Just a place to call your own_

 _As we drift into the zone_

Then Jeff thought about their honeymoon and all that came after "Season 7" he imagined that in this perfect world he and Annie would be happy together (more than they currently were) and never have to worry about jobs or being apart for extended periods of time it'd be a happy life that they would live together forever.

 _We'll run away together_

 _We'll spend some time forever_

 _We'll never feel bad anymore_

In this world he had created he could be the Jeff Winger he wanted to be, he could find her in the recesses of his mind and go away and live in his own happy paradise. The song ended when he realized that wasn't the intention at all….he needed to confront what was bothering him once and for all he couldn't be happy until he did that no matter how selfish the voice he heard in the back of his head was telling him to be…..He put the car in motion and proceeded to drive off into the great unknown….

XXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

"Right now Jeff is in a place of great calm and tranquility it's where he would go before truly going on his journey…..his happy place if you will." Dr. Mitchell explained to the group as they were looking into Jeff's room via the computer monitor outside.

"What does that mean?" Paul asked as he was unsure if this therapy would work or send Jeff farther into madness.

"It means Jeff is a complicated person in the time I have come to know him there are a lot of underlying issues that he refuses to acknowledge or is too scared of."

"Just a quick question…..as a mental physician in training would it be safe to say that Jeff while grown up in many ways is still nothing more than a little boy looking for the love and appreciation of others? Because deep down he hasn't really equipped himself with dealing large changes in his life such as our friend or rather his girlfriend leaving." Britta approached the doctor as he was observing Jeff's progress

"I'd phrase it differently, but possibly yes Ms. Perry then again you're all his friends and maybe already know more than me."

"I don't know about you guys…but it's going to be a long night by the looks of it might as well have something to eat in the meanwhile." Emilio pulled out his cellphone asking everyone what they wanted and proceeded to call the restaurant excusing himself though before calling to place the orders he had to call another number first…...

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **End of chapter one, this was merely just warming everything up for you all next chapter we arrive to Wingerland and take a deeper look inside Jeff's head, and Chapter 9 of Lessons In Familial Forgiveness will be up later this week as always appreciate the support…**


	3. Chapter 2 The City

**Disclamier: I don't own Community or the lyrics featured just my computer and my OC's.**

 **A/N: This chapter gets a little bit dark towards the end**

XXXXXX

Chapter 2 The City

Jeff was riding into town after driving through the countryside for what seemed like a few minutes. The sun was still shinning out and literally nothing had changed except the locale. Jeff taking a look around the street he was on there was nobody out except Jeff right now was in front of a television store that seemed to be repeating different images on each of the seven TV's that were out on display in an ongoing loop. Each separate moments between Jeff and Annie or at least the parts that Jeff didn't feel bad about the first television showed was their first kiss at the debate beating Simmons and the City College debate team, then suddenly switching to the Tranny Dance to the kiss that she initiated then again coming to think about it she was the one to first see that they could be so much more, while Jeff cowered behind in his fears of uncertainty. The second television showed the moment when the blanket fort came down after his and Annie's after their night school conspiracy adventure and they found themselves closer than they'd usually be especially with how things had been with them during their second year.

Up next was the Model UN incident and this time he could actually hear the TV from the window like if someone had just turned up the volume from inside the store, though he couldn't shake the feeling like something or someone was watching him…...

" _Listen, when you really hate someone the way you hate Annie Kim or you feel the way I feel about you, the easy loophole through the creepiness and danger is to treat them like a child. 'Chip off the old block!', 'You're the best kiddo!' It's a crutch; it's a way for me to tell you how important you are from a distance….."_

He remembered the next part vividly and how he missed his chance then and there to seize the day as he heard Professor Whitman say many times before. Jeff put his attention onto the fourth television which was playing he saw how his counterparts from the darkest timeline were happier than him…..how _he_ and _her_ were together hell they probably got married already and had a bunch of kids spreading chaos and anarchy across their timeline…..

The fifth TV showed Borchert's Lab right at the exact moment he opened that door it repeated itself over and over forever engrained in his mind as the moment he accepted what he felt for Annie it was the moment that set off the events that summer finally manning up and asking Annie out (with some added help of course.)

The sixth TV showed the moment when Annie announced she had gotten accepted to the FBI…..Seeing his reaction from a different perspective he noticed the fear in his eyes the array of emotions showing through his face ranging from scared happy, sad, acceptance and sad again, the moment he heard that Annie was leaving he felt his heart sink though he should have been happy for Annie! It was the perfect opportunity for her though here he was still miserable as evident by his recent state of emotions and lack of sleep. That's when the seventh and final television's static cleared up and all it showed was a repeat of Jeff being unable to sleep in his bed tossing and turning after the second night being without Annie…..this was supposed to be his happy place! He didn't want to be reminded of what he was going through at least not now…..grabbing a pipe that was conveniently placed next to the brick and mortar store he smashed the window and in a dramatic fashion began busting up all the TV's that were on the display taunting him with moments of the past he had forgotten or kept closely to himself as to not seem sensitive or emotional, Jeff knew he was wrong when he snapped out of his rage induced stupor and began hearing clapping from behind him.

"Nice job dumbass, those were some good TV's now Mr. Nadir has to order more though you're lucky he's out of town right now." The teenager said as Jeff had an annoyed look on his face while the kid simply looked at Jeff with an eyebrow raised."

"Listen kid this doesn't concern you so how about you buzz off."

"Whatever you say square….." The teenager said vanishing around the corner giving the former lawyer a disgruntled glace before vanishing into the shadows, as Jeff felt a feeling of familiarity when looking at the young man almost if he was looking into a mirror. The teenager was wearing a striped flannel shirt with torn denim jeans, Jeff dropped the pipe and rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion he created….

It couldn't have been…..no….it couldn't.

" _It's just a trick…it's just my mind playing tricks on me just like that one song Emilio likes….right just like that."_

Realizing he was standing in front of _"Abed's World Of Television."_ He felt awkward about smashing his friend's imaginary television store he stepped back out into the sidewalk looking around him he figured it wouldn't hurt to take a peek inside again grabbing the pipe he decided to use the front door this time except it was locked and there was a small flyer clinging to the glass door.

 _ **Party At The Black Triangle**_

 _ **Time: ?:?-?:?**_

 _ **Hosted by the one and only EL SULTAN OF FUNK AND STUFF**_

" _ **You'll find what you want"**_

Deeming it important he folded the flyer and slipped it into his back pocket, picking up the pipe he smashed through the door clearing out any shards of glass that might stick him he pushed the door open….

" _TROY AND ABED IN THE MORNING!"_

Jeff heard the jingle out of nowhere and began swinging hitting a few more TV's only to realize that there was nothing there except him…..

He felt like an idiot, getting spooked by his friend's imaginary talk show jingle. Momentary embarrassment aside he started looking throughout the store as the song Daybreak began to play. God how he had come to loathe that it especially since he had heard it countless numbers of time that if he heard it once more he'd likely snap…..then he remembered the moment during the planning of Shirley's wedding when he tried writing his speech when Annie strolled by past him humming the song…..then he felt a little less angrier and felt that feeling in his heart whenever he thought about her as once again at that specific moment one of the TV's turned on by itself repeating those same images that were in his heart except this time there was more Annie than scotch or Labradors or actress' from the 80's…it was her and her alone.

Deciding he had caused enough mayhem in the store, he went to the counter saw a notepad ripping out a page he grabbed a pen and wrote.

 _Sorry for the mess I'll pay you back sometime-Jeff_

Exiting the shop he put the pipe in his passenger seat he looked around the city street and saw that he was again alone and that the teenager was nowhere to be found. Turning on the ignition he put the car in motion and decided to drive aimlessly until he found this "Black Triangle".

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile back in reality_

"You think Jeff's okay in there?" Britta asked as Dr. Mitchell was looking into the laptop feed in Jeff's bedroom.

"Based off his heart monitor there was a brief moment of stress before he calmed down."

"Weird…." Britta said as she put on her glasses, which earned a curious stare from the doctor.

"You really fancy yourself as a future psychologist?"

"Well yeah, um I'd like to think I could help people out with their issues even if it's only for an hour or two, I mean I want to help people with their issues for example Jeff I want to know what causes someone like him to be so messed up and maybe help them out."

"Noble intentions you have Ms. Perry, I hope you succeed." Mitchell smiled at Britta.

"Thanks!" Britta's lighted up at compliment from Mitchell.

"You're welcome…..if you wish to truly pursue your wishes you can come shadow me sometime."

"That'd be really awesome!" Britta now had a huge grin on her face with the prospect of helping out a _real_ psychiatrist.

Emilio stepped back into the apartment taking a look around he saw Britta talking with the doc possibly begging him to join his practice or something of the sorts, Chang was taking a look inside Jeff's closet trying to maybe find something from when he lived with him, the Dean and Paul were looking at the photo's Jeff had of the study group as well as photos of him and Annie, while Frankie sat silently on Jeff's couch, Emilio noticed that the woman had a look of _guilt_ …almost as if she was upset about something.

" _What the hell would she be upset about?"_ Emilio thought to himself, he decided to grab his roommate stepping out with him into the hallway outside.

"Hey can you talk to Frankie for me? She's been really quiet since Jeff was put under."

"Yeah sure…...I was just wondering what took you so long with ordering the food."

"It's nothing, I just had to make a quick call look I'll explain everything later, but I need you to talk to Frankie and let me know what's going on." Emilio was being evasive with his answer

"Fine….I'm just going to assume whatever that other call was about is in regards to Jeff because you were out for at least thirty minutes."

"Maybe…probably….."

XXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

Jeff was driving around the same two blocks he was literally going nowhere. He stopped and proceeded to bang his head against the steering wheel. Right now he was between Hickey Avenue and Whitman Street, letting out a loud groan he looked at the top of his Lexus and proceeded to feel another memory kicking in…..

 _1 year ago_

 _Greendale had been saved and Subway was beaten all due to one phrase. The engagement was off and Dave Matthews was playing he should have felt happy about all of this though instead he felt kind of empty. He only stayed for about an hour after everything was all said and done he went home and proceeded to pour himself copious amounts of scotch as he heard the movers coming into the apartment next door, not bothering to pay attention to what was going on outside he felt the liquor burn as he thought about her…._

 _He screwed up this time no doubt proposing to Britta! God was he stupid, and not only that but seeing the hurt in HER eyes. It made his stomach twist and turn with self hatred and pity for himself, and then he thought about what if this was really his last shot to be with Annie and he screwed it all up because of his cowardice…_

 _The sun was setting now and the only sounds came from next door as the movers started arranging his new neighbor's things….getting up from his chair (rather stumbling actually) he went to his bedroom closet looking for a box that he kept locked in his safe, opening the safe up he looked around until he found it…..it was a black shoebox full of little keepsakes and reminders of her from photos he took of her on his phone while she wasn't looking or little study notes to remind him that a project was due and that he shouldn't be slacking off. Placing it on the left side of the bed he closed his eyes and dreamt up one of the more pleasant dreams he had of her._

" _Good night Annie." He said to himself, hoping it'd make him feel a little less bad and maybe through some kind of luck or cosmic energy she would feel that he loved her just from him uttering these words to himself….._

XXXXXXX

 _Present_

Jeff in his moment of pondering didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes wiping them away, he needed to stay strong and continue on, not letting himself get caught up in whatever negative feelings his brain tried to throw at him.

Then he heard Henry Rollins' voice coming from the stereo…

 _I think you got a low self opinion man_

 _I see you standing all by yourself_

 _Unable to express the pain of your distress_

 _You withdraw deeper inside_

 _You alienate yourself_

 _And everybody else_

 _They wonder what's on your mind_

 _They got so tired of you_

 _And your self ridicule_

 _They wrote you off and left you behind_

Great now ironic song describing Jeff's opinion of himself (Abed would have a field day with this) he tried turning off stereo jamming his fingers repeatedly, but it wouldn't turn off….

 _You sleep alone at night_

 _You never wonder why_

 _All this bitterness wells up inside you_

 _You always victimize_

 _So you can criticize yourself_

 _And all those around you_

Well that was just saying the obvious as Jeff continued listening involuntarily to the song.

 _The hatred you project_

 _Does nothing to protect you_

 _You leave yourself so exposed_

 _You want to open up_

 _When someone says_

 _Lighten up_

 _You find all your doors closed_

 _Get yourself a break from self rejection_

 _Try some introspection_

 _And you just might find_

 _It's not so bad and anyway_

 _At the end of the day_

 _All you have is yourself and your mind_

 _The self hatred that blinds you_

 _Binds you grinds you keeps you down_

 _Your world falls down around you_

 _You build up walls around you_

 _You wear disgust like a crown_

Whenever Jeff tried to look inside himself he didn't like what he found in there most of the time hiding behind the snark and sarcasm was he had done his whole life because that was _safe_ for him…

 _If you could see the you that I see_

 _When I see you seeing me_

 _You'd see yourself so differently_

 _Believe me_

Then he thought about Annie who was always seeing the good in him even when she didn't have to and could have just wrote off Jeff as a bitter and unhappy drunk, a disgraced ex lawyer though instead she saw a guy who could be a happy and charming person when not manipulating others for his own gain…

 _I know the self doubt that runs inside your mind_

 _I know the self that treats you so unkind_

He again thought about how Annie saw the good in him when he couldn't see it in himself and that was one of the reasons he loved her….

 _If you could see the you that I see_

 _When I see you_

 _You would see things differently_

 _I assure you_

Perhaps he shouldn't feel so bad about himself; he did have friends and a girlfriend who loved him though the reason why he was doing this was his inability to cope with her leaving….though listening to this song made him feel _slightly_ better. Again he felt determined to drive off to his destination even if there was nothing to guide him not realizing the two figures who were watching him in the shadows in the alley behind him.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I promise next chapter will be happier and not so angsty and if you're wondering what song I quoted it is the Rollins Band song "Low Self Opinion" from their album "The End Of Silence." (it's probably just me, but Jeff strikes me as the type of guy who secretly listens to Metal and Punk when he's had a bad day) anyway thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3 It's A Mad, Mad World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Community; I've just been rewatching episodes in hope that Dan Harmon announces #andamovie finally or Season 7 either way enjoy. And if you enjoy this story please review and favorite and if not I won't hold it against you though I thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **A/N: There's implied adult relations in this chapter during a flashback, though nothing graphic at all.**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 3 It's A Mad, Mad, World….

Driving around the various streets seeing the various buildings that probably had no one inside of them it felt like a ghost town in fact this place was a ghost town there were clouds starting to form in the sky, though there seemed to be no indication of rain.

He wasn't sure what to do next he wasn't anywhere near this "Black Triangle" and he was totally lost he figured if he was in his own dream world then he might make the most of it….

He stopped the Lexus and got out deciding to confess something that he had been holding back for ages now.

"WHENEVER I HAD SEX WITH SLATER I HAD TO THINK ABOUT OTHER WOMEN MAINLY BRITTA!" Jeff yelled out to no one in particular.

Feeling more relived with this confession Jeff decided to let out another confession again noticing no one hearing him except himself.

"I WANT TO PURPOSE TO ANNIE WHEN SHE GETS BACK FROM HER INTERNSHIP BECAUSE I CAN'T BE WITHOUT HER ANYMORE!"

He had been thinking about this inside his head for the last two weeks (then again even longer coming to think of it, he really began entertaining the idea since last summer) and it was the first time he ever said it out loud to anything or anyone he knew that Paul would likely approve of Jeff's intentions to marry his daughter, but yet Jeff hadn't gone out to look at rings yet especially since in his current state everyone would likely write it off as Jeff missing her and that he wasn't in the proper emotional state to think about marriage though that wasn't the case at all….Not. One. Bit.

He sat on the hood and just started looking at the sky thinking about what he had just said when he heard a ringing from his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket the caller ID only had a question mark deciding to answer it he soon began hearing very brooding music before hearing the caller speak in a very deep if not scrambled voice.

" _If you wish to attend The Black Triangle you must pass three challenges of the mind._ "

"What the hell are you talking about?"

" _The answers for which you seek are all around you pay attention for they will help you in these difficult coming moments."_

Unsure of what that meant Jeff tried to ask another question when the caller hung up.

"Well that's just great now I have to look around for more answers while finding some mystery nightclub." Jeff again said to no one getting back into his car.

XXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

Everyone in the apartment was quiet there was little to no conversation, aside from Britta and Dr. Mitchell who were observing Jeff with detailed eyes. Noticing his body language for the last hour that went from upset to calm to unnerved these conflicting emotions made the doctor take extra notice to Jeff's condition.

"Poor Jeff he's going through so much in there so much that if he was a cat I'd take him home and nurture him back to health….." Britta said sympathizing with her friend's pain.

"That's…..interesting to know Ms. Perry." The doctor gave an awkward bob in response to the young woman's comment.

There was a knock at the door it was the food from Senor Kevin's, Emilio paid the delivery boy along with a tip to not ask what was going on inside the apartment after the young man caught a glimpse.

"Dig in everyone, I'll grab some drinks from my place because I doubt Jeff has anything besides scotch and Bud Light." Emilio said as he nodded to Paul who went to seat himself next to the still distracted Frankie while the dean and Chang started eating their steak tacos.

"You've been awfully quiet is everything alright?"

"Oh…..um, yeah just reevaluating things I might have said or done in the past and that I may have now regretted that I ever said or did these things." Frankie seemed still distracted not really answering Paul's question.

"Are there any specific things that are bothering you?"

"Maybe, perhaps, I don't know to be honest."

"Either you know and don't want to tell me or really don't know either way I'm not here to judge." Paul said with a fatherly tone behind it.

"It's something I need to tell Jeff personally." Frankie responded not really looking Paul in the eyes while still not answering him though Annie's dad started to have an inclination from something he overheard at Garret's wedding during one of the talking head segments for Abed's documentary.

"Okay I'll accept that, look I'm here for you everyone is and I'm sure Jeff will accept what you have to say." Paul smiled at the woman who still seemed troubled giving a half hearted smile back as Chang handed them their food.

"Is everything all right because I'm getting some funny vibes here, not that I'm judging Ms. Dart." the Dean asked out of nowhere right behind Chang…..

"Yes Craig it is." Frankie said to the dean…..

Paul opened the wrapping for his shrimp tacos and began eating as Frankie still looked uncomfortable around everyone….

Emilio was in the middle of eating his burrito when looking at his roommate in hopes of getting answers toward the woman's strange behavior as the Dean was talking to Frankie a mile a minute about something involving the school she kept quiet; Paul simply gave a confused shrug as Emilio heard his cell phone go off.

The young man excused himself taking the call….

XXXXXXX

Driving aimlessly Jeff was starting to take in every detail about his surrounding's until he spotted the mystery teenager from the TV shop….stopping the car it seemed the teenager noticed Jeff and started booking it.

Pressing his foot on the pedal the chase started as the stereo began playing Unsung by Helmet perfectly suiting the current chase going on….he really did hang around Abed too much.

 _Your contribution left unnoticed some_

 _association with an image_

 _just credit time for showing up again_

 _attention wandered I'm left with it_

Currently chasing him through an alley smashing through various trashcans and dumpsters in his pursuit even to him this just seemed silly, but yet here he was pursuing a mystery teenager who looked like he stepped out of a 1980's made for TV movie/Suicidal Tendencies music video in Jeff's dream world (this car/foot chase was probably even sillier than that Glee musical).

 _gone by sin too slowly_

 _can't pass it up_

 _then I thought nothing is right_

 _I turned it off_

Driving into the various streets, corners, alleyways Jeff thought to himself he was lucky his imaginary town was such an abandoned hellhole. Reaching to a dead end with a high metal fence the kid jumped over it with just one step.

 _to die unsung would really bring you down_

 _although wet eyes would never suit you_

 _walk through no archetypal suicide to_

 _die young is far too boring these days_

Unsure of what to do next Jeff backed up…..he was intent on catching this kid and getting some answers….burning the tires he decided it was now or never he smashed through the fence and continued his pursuit. The kid had an exasperated and annoyed look on his face, the teen continued running.

 _your will to speak clearly_

 _exposed too much_

 _unsung once too often_

 _could not rub off_

Hitting a corner and spinning out of control Jeff had lost sight of the teenager who looked at him before doing the cloak and dagger routine giving him a middle finger then vanishing….

Getting out of the car Jeff surveyed the damage taken to his vehicle and saw that there was only one small scratch on the hood….

"At least I didn't completely screw up my car." Jeff rubbed his face in annoyance while kicking the front left tire. Then he got back into the car and began looking at himself in rearview mirror…he had really let himself go, his beard was thicker than ever his hair now grown out and all over the place (though thankfully he didn't look like Vaughan, but rather like a man who had given up on everything though he doubted that really was a good thing.) Taking a moment to fully inspect his appearance he realized he hadn't looked in a mirror since she left and how in two weeks his life drastically changed without her.

That brought back another memory…..the morning after their first time sleeping together on her birthday.

 _December 20_ _th_ _2014_

 _It was wild night they were at a bar with their friend's celebrating her birthday everyone was having fun even Jeff (begrudgingly) ordered his girlfriend an Appletini though after finishing the drink she realized that it wasn't her acquired taste anymore and ordered a scotch to share with Jeff it was only right that they share a drink together since it had been six months they had been together, after the party Jeff took Annie back to his place one minute and the next it's a scene of sensuality and passionate lovemaking that Jeff had never imagined doing with someone (okay maybe a more than a few X rated fantasies that involved Annie during those REALLY lonely nights prior to their relationship.)_

 _When Jeff woke up that morning Annie's head was resting on his chest she let out a few light snores which he thought were cute, deciding he really needed to take a shower and use the toilet he (gently) moved his perfect girlfriend off of him, taking another look at her while she slept peacefully he leaned back into the bed kissing Annie on the cheek whispering that he loved her._

 _It was about halfway through him perfecting his hair to the "trying to look I don't try making my hair perfect due to my vanity issues" look when he heard a knock at the door it was Annie who had an impatient look on her face, currently she was wearing a towel that was covering her body._

" _It's been at least an hour Jeff, how long does it take you to do all of….this?" Annie sarcastically pointed to all his haircare products._

" _At least five more minutes I promise." Jeff smiled at her while Annie still looked impatient (though now it changed to an annoyed pout.)_

" _Well I have to use the shower so if you don't mind please make some room for me." The Disney Eyes were in full effect as Jeff couldn't resist._

" _Fine you win, though eventually I'll be immune to that look." He motioned her in as she gave a rapid celebratory clap as she now made way into Jeff's shower._

" _So last night…." Annie said as she turned the shower nozzle on._

" _Was pretty amazing….." Jeff responded who for lack of better phrasing was internally giddy that his girlfriend was in HIS shower using HIS shampoo's and body wash, he imagined waking up every morning to have a routine such as this where he and Annie could share their morning routines, not having to wait until he came to school to see her at group meetings or their scheduled makeout sessions in the afternoon in the janitor's closet in between her Ladders class and Jeff's break._

" _What time is it Jeff?" Annie asked as the water was on full blast and quite loud._

" _What?"_

" _I asked what time is it." Annie said as she briefly turned off the water poking her head out of the steam covered sliding glass door._

" _It's six in the morning."_

" _Thanks babe."_

" _Don't mention it." Jeff was putting the last touches on his hair when Annie got out of the shower once again wrapping the towel around her (though Jeff managed to sneak a quick glimpse in doing so.) Her hair dripping and still damp she got on her tiptoes and kissed Jeff._

" _May I ask what that was for Milady?" Jeff smirked as he held her_

" _For being a really good boyfriend these past six months and for last night as well."_

" _Well I'm glad you enjoyed it you deserve only the best, and that's the Winger Guarantee." Jeff gave a toothy grin as Annie slapped his bare chest._

" _Shut up."_

" _You know you love it."_

 _The couple then looked into the mirror as they saw their reflections in front of them, smiling for they finally had each other in their arms._

XXXXXX

 _Present_

Later on that day Annie told Abed she would be staying at Jeff's for some quality time Abed simply replied "Cool, Cool, Cool," and that he'd be staying with Rachel as well. When he woke up from this journey he was going to clean himself up for her, if he truly wanted to go through with his plan. Even if it meant having throw out most of his alcohol and going cold turkey it would mean what was best for _their_ future.

Jeff decided to recline his seat and think about his next plan of action while….. _in here_.

Once again the two shadowy figures were watching him in one of the abandoned buildings…..

"Should we attack him now?" The first shadow asked in a robotic voice

"Not just yet….not until the bosses say so, they have something _special_ planned for him." The bearded shadow replied.

They did a handshake that used to be done by two friends in what was considered _The Main Timeline_. Both men finally stepped out of the shadows in a dramatic fashion each with an evil smile on their face….

"Hot. Hot, Hot, Hot." Let out the bearded one…..

 **XXXXXXX**

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! What kind of evil is at play? Who is the mystery teenager and what does he have to do with Jeff? Who is Emilio calling? What is Frankie hiding? All this will be answered…..eventually (I guess you could consider this a filler chapter)**


	5. Chapter 4 Lost In The City

_**Disclaimer:**_ **This chapter gets pretty dark in one specific flashback involving mentions of domestic violence and child abuse I'm just giving you the reader fair warning beforehand.**

Chapter 4 Lost In The City

Jeff had been reclining in his seat for the last two minutes now he didn't know where to go next, so now he would just wait…He then heard ringing again from his cell phone.

" _Jeffery it's Dr. Mitchell are you okay…."_ Jeff heard the psychiatrist ask though was unsure how he was currently calling him in the dream world.

"Yeah I'm just fine how are you calling me?"

" _Well if you remember our agreement to do this procedure as you requested that we do it here in your apartment so to feel safe, well in order to reach you from the outside I placed a microphone next to you to act as a conduit for communication that simulates as if someone would call you on your cellphone which I'm assuming is your means of communication in this reality you have created."_

"Um, yeah…" Jeff had no clue about what the doctor just said

" _It is I just wanted to touch base with you seeing as you've gone through an array of varying emotions within the last hour and a half I wanted to check in on you see what you have learned about yourself."_

Jeff sighed before responding.

"Well I learned that I have a really weird brain and that this so called happy place I'm in is an abandoned city and that the only resident is some kid from the 1980's, and apparently I have to face three challenges of the mind to go to some party at some nightclub called The Black Triangle and I think something or someone might be watching me as well…."

There was a small pause….

" _Do you think why your city is abandoned is because of your fears being abandoned by all those around you?_

"I'd rather not answer that right now."

" _Okay then tell me about who or what might be watching you?"_

"Not sure yet, but it's this feeling I haven't had since I graduated from Greendale."

" _Interesting….."_ The doctor's voice wandered off

"What are you thinking? Because I know that's your 'I'm-going-to-come-up-with-a-theory-voice.'"

" _Do you think it might be what you referenced a couple of times in our previous sessions when we first met concerning this so called Darkest Timeline?"_

"No….I got rid of the Darkest Timeline in that dream with the paint—"

" _Don't you think your sub-conscious has pushed down those darker thoughts inside your head only to spring back up at the first sign of trouble…..namely both Ms. Edison and your friend leaving as well as your coping mechanism of excessive drinking and extreme self degradation?"_

"I don't know and I'd rather not talk about it right now…."

" _You're deflecting Jeffery."_

"I'm not."

" _You are._ "

"I'm not."

" _Clearly you are and you're just not ready to confront it….yet."_

"Well I don't know okay!" The fear was evident in Jeff's voice

" _Fine Jeffery have it your way….if you start feeling any anxiety or nervousness please don't hesitate to use the cellphone….I'm on the speed-dial as always."_

"Thanks."

" _You're welcome take care Jeffrey and remember all that you see is merely illusion nothing can't hurt you unless you let it."_ And with that the doctor hung up.

XXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

"Well that was interesting and kind of weird." Britta said at the awkwardness after that "phone call"

"He's not ready yet to confront what's bothering him, and if I think what is true then perhaps what he believes to be this supposed "Darkest Timeline" is just a culmination of Jeff's deepest and repressed emotions.

"Well I wouldn't say just Jeff our friend Abed was the first to come up with the idea of multiple timelines about four years ago, after Jeff tried to use a pair of dice to get himself out paying for a pizza during a game night slash housewarming party for Abed and our friend Troy who I used to date."

"Okay."

"And later Abed would have an episode involving the Darkest Timeline where he tried to cut Jeff's arm off after a one on one therapy session for my psychology class…..where he said some things that _might_ have been true about me." Britta explained as the doctor had a look of confusion on his face during the explanation.

"Jeff has never gone over that in our sessions….."

"Yeah there was a whole lot that happened during that day….it was hectic."

"You and your friend's are a strange bunch."

"Yup." Britta said as the Dean nodded in agreement

XXXXXXXX

Jeff had that feeling again of being watched he didn't know what exactly yet, but he was keeping his eyes open if he was going to find these clues and get on with these "challenges of the mind." Though here he was lost in the city of his own invention he figured things would come easier to him in a place….like this, but he was just barely scraping the surface of the city in his mind.

Then again in the last two weeks nothing came easy to him namely sleep, he knew he could have called her or maybe made an attempt to bring himself some piece of mind though he just couldn't do it…for the fear that _"she'd probably be more happier without me,"_ _"she's got too much going on I'd just be bothering her"_ or _"she'd probably be disgusted at what she saw."_ The self doubt rang throughout his head his fear was controlling him which lead him to drink even more than he usually did, he could see the worry in everyone's eyes when they looked at him it made him hate himself that much more all they wanted to do was help him when he shut himself out from them…..

It was because he was _a coward_ , that's right a stone cold coward for as much as he showed off that signature bravado and natural cockiness all that was there deep down was a scared little boy looking to impress his peers any way that he could for fear of abandonment….

He was weak, he was pathetic, he was a failure and most importantly a coward, he wondered how Annie could ever love him even when he treated her like crap the thought alone made him sick. When left alone in his thoughts for extended periods of time his head went to dark places namely…..his childhood.

 _February 1983_

 _Jeff was nine years old, the earliest he remembered those moments happening were when he was six years old the moments he kept hidden inside of him for such a long time, he kept suppressed due to his fear of looking weak for so long the moments that gave him nightmares whenever he thought about them._

 _His father had just come home from working or rather work then to a bar where he would hit on the waitress' for about three hours expecting Jeff's mother to wait on him hand and foot and if not then that's when "the moments" started happening. He could hear the old man's boots clumping across the linoleum floor grabbing a beer from the fridge for Jeff it meant hiding in his bed underneath the covers and playing with his GI Joe action figures that his mother bought him for Christmas hoping that tonight would be different and that in his nine year old mind the action figures would come alive saving him and his mother from his "father"._

 _The boy was wrong._

" _WHERE THE GOD DAMN HELL IS MY FOOD GOD DAMN IT!?" Screamed out William Winger in a drunken fury that had become synonymous with these "moments"._

" _I…I'm sorry Bill I'll make something for you right now." Doreen tried to appease her husband as she tried to grab a plate only for him to slap it out of her hands._

" _Sorry's not enough bitch." Slurred William and so began this moment…_

 _He gave his wife a backhanded slap and proceeded to deal out more angry slaps occasionally slipping a punch if the woman tried to fight back, Jeff could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen all the way into his bedroom, clutching his action figures harder than he ever had he hoped that this would be the moment that his toys came alive and saved the day. His eyes were closed though he could feel the tears forming in his eyes just then his door snapped open. Now the old man would take his anger out on nine year old Jeff who was wearing his favorite Star Wars pajamas, when William ripped the kid from his bed yanking his arm he shoved the child into the living room wall…._

" _QUIT YOUR CRYING YOU LITTLE BRAT." William barked as Jeff still clutched his toys seeing so, William grabbed both figures and threw them so hard that they both broke upon impact._

" _WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW HUH!? BE A GODDAMN MAN FOR ONCE!" William was now slapping repeatedly Jeff leaving fresh red imprints on the boy's cheeks begging for him to stop. It continued on for a good hour until William got it out of his system leaving the house into the night, that'd be the last time he saw him until Doreen managed to track William down to get him to sign the divorce papers almost two years later….._

 _It was while Jeff was at court for the custody hearing he saw HIM the lawyer who represented his mom the guy stood at six foot four with a lean build wearing a matching blue suit and pants with a white button up and red tie, he had a $500 hair cut and drove a fancy car that the boy admired. It was him that got Jeff to make that decision at such a young age to live his life like that lawyer emotionless and caring for number one….._

XXXXXX

He never told anybody about that night it was an unspoken agreement between him and his mother to never bring up that night under any circumstances and sometimes he still had the nightmares one moment especially was when Annie was spending the night at his place and she was there to comfort him, he was so grateful that she was there for him that night…

XXXXXXX

 _April_

 _Annie's eyes suddenly opened she didn't know why she checked her phone it was 1:06am slowly she began realizing why she woke up she saw Jeff sweating while he was tossing and turning in a frenzy murmuring incomprehensibly in his current state._

" _Stop dad…."Jeff started saying in his sleep as he kept repeating like a scared child_

" _I'm sorry dad." Said the childlike Jeff_

 _Annie had a look of fear in her eyes seeing as her boyfriend was reliving a moment from his childhood associated with "him" (Annie never wanted to say his name for the moment she did she'd feel a rage consume her just with the idea of confronting that monster and perhaps do something she'd regret)._

 _Though she pushed that out of her mind all that mattered was taking care of Jeff, desperately she tried to get him to wake up until he finally did after a few minutes. Wrapping her arms around him telling Jeff that it was only a nightmare, it was then did Jeff talk about "that night" and told her every single moment that happened from his past experiences with "him" (just thinking about the old man made her blood curdle), the abuse, the pain, the beating the emotion and all feelings out of the poor child._

" _You know I always wished someone like you would save the day."Jeff spoke up after a few minutes of silence as Annie still embraced Jeff holding him tighter than he had ever felt. Jeff's body slowly began easing up taking in Annie's smell of strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash._

" _What?"_

" _I wished someone like you or Emilio or Shirley, somebody who cared and was strong enough could have stopped him and saved me and my mom taking us away from it all you know."_

" _I know Jeff." Was all Annie said as she herself began slowly letting go of Jeff, now letting herself run her hands through his hair (as a matter of fact she was the only person besides his mom to do so) , while still comforting her boyfriend. She began speaking again taking a moment to collect her thoughts._

" _I know it must have been scary for you Jeff, I couldn't imagine someone like….that monster coming home every night inflicting misery on a kid and a wife who he's supposed to love who did nothing wrong to him, but try to love him. All he did was hurt you because in some sick and twisted demented way he wanted you to man up."_

" _That was…..incredibly insightful babe." Jeff said as he looked at his girlfriend in the moonlight that came into his bedroom window god was she beautiful. He imagined that she'd be a great mom to their (imaginary) kids._

" _I was reading some of Britta's psychology books while cleaning around the apartment the other day." Annie shrugged now resting her head on Jeff's chest._

" _I love you Milady." Jeff kissed Annie's temple as she made herself more comfortable scooting more close next to him_

" _I love you Milord."_

 _And with that they asleep in each other's arms as Jeff felt at comfort with himself. (At least for now)_

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

Dean Pelton had become curious as to what Emilio was doing he'd been in and out of the apartment taking various phone calls for the last hour now and he felt it was only right being Jeff's third best friend to take a look at what was going on. Deciding to use the excuse of going to the bathroom (nobody could use Jeff's since it was in his bedroom) so that meant everybody had to use the young man's toilet. Though first he decided to do some eavesdropping through the door

" _Yeah I think it'd be a good idea—"_ Craig heard Emilio say to his mystery caller before pausing the kid's voice seem calm and assertive.

" _Look Jeff really needs this if he stays here who knows what he might do to himself…."_ Emilio spoke up again this time with an added hint of worry in his voice.

" _Well do you have any better ideas?"_ Emilio waited a beat as perhaps whomever he was calling had a rebuttal in whatever the hell the kid was planning.

" _Orale, look how about this call me back in about an hour I'm sure everyone is already curious as to why I keep going in and out. Okay I'll talk to you later peace."_

And with that young man hung up leaving Craig with the opportunity to start asking questions though after he really did use the toilet because that soda he drank earlier was starting go right through his bladder…..

XXXXXXX

Further in his contemplation Jeff felt he needed to get out the car take a breath and start thinking of about what to do next he turned on the radio in the car and let the music marinate.

And what randomly came on was David by Noah Gundersen…..The irony was strong with these songs today…

 _I keep kicking at the curb with my worn out shoes_

 _and I keep running into stranger's that say I know you_

 _and I don't wanna be a proud man just wanna be a man._

 _A little less like my father and more like my dad._

 _I wanna hunt like David,_

 _I wanna kill me a giant man,_

 _I wanna slay my demons,_

 _But I got lots of them, I got lots of them._

Jeff remembered when he was teenager and didn't want to go home staying out in the streets all the way into the late evening collecting his thoughts in the Greendale streets walking with no destination in mind he felt alone then and without her he still felt alone in his subconscious even though his friends, his boss who was kind of/sort of still obsessed with him, the school's new CFO which he still really wasn't sure liked him or considered him a friend, his psychotic former Spanish teacher and his girlfriend's dad all supporting him wishing him the best in _here_.

 _I try to keep my conscience clean._

 _I try to keep myself out of your bad dreams._

 _I try to wash my hands for you every night,_

 _oh, lest you find my strangling fingers_

 _wrapped around tight._

 _I wanna hunt like David,_

 _I want to kill me a giant man,_

 _I wanna slay my demons,_

 _But I got lots of them, I got lots of them._

His demons that he finally wanted to vanquish the ones who followed him around….taunt him for his weakness, but there are too many to fight be it his alcoholism, his fear of commitment, the fear of being a terrible boyfriend and his ultimate fear of _becoming him_ and he needed to face all of these and prove it to himself that he will not be weighed down…...

As the song was ending he saw the teenager again a few streets ahead he needed to get the answers out of him picking up the metal pipe on his passenger he moved quickly and quietly until he was out of sight that was when Evil Abed and Evil Troy stepped out of the shadows each pulling out a switchblade and began stabbing Jeff's tires…

Evil Abed smiled through his beard as they sabotaged Jeff's vehicle. Pulling out a cell phone he called a number that he knew by heart.

"It's done." Is all he said before hanging up

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Ending this on a cliffhanger I know I'm a bad person sue me…..anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter (even the quite darker parts) and I would like to thank Loraw and samanddianefan10 for the lovely reviews. Peace out next chapter will be the end of act one (not sure when I'll get that up, but it will be soon)**


	6. Chapter 5 Lose Your Illusions

**A/N 1: Just a quick random tangent before starting this chapter, what got me inspired to write this fic was listening to a few albums namely Guns N Roses' Use Your Illusion albums (since our hero is escaping into a world of his own illusions and eventually having to shatter them), Dare Iz A Darkside by Redman (specifically the phrase "Hell And Beyond" mentioned throughout that album which is the name of Act 5 and that will be the DARKEST act in this story, but I won't get too deep into it for the moment), Kid Cudi's Man On The Moon I & II (which both explore the concepts of escaping into one's fantasy world of dreams and such.) As well as Suicidal Tendencies' albums How Will I Laugh Tomorrow….When I Can't Even Smile Today and their self titled debut so as such prepare for a lot of obscure references in the coming acts and as always I appreciate your support and thanks for reading.**

 **A/N 2: There's a fair amount of swearing in this chapter just to let you know before reading…..**

 **A/N 3: Another random tangent if we were ever to be introduced to Annie's parents I could totally see Clark Gregg as her dad anyway thanks for reading peace.**

 **A/N 4: There are references to my first Community fic "Love Music And Philosophy 101" later on in this chapter in case you haven't read it yet.**

Chapter 5 Lose Your Illusions

Jeff was now rushing towards the teenager pinning him into a wall….he had that same look in his eyes during the bat mitzvah from a couple years back (the Medicated Narcissistic Hulk is what Britta called it after that particular episode). He needed some damn answers and this kid was going to give it to him one way or another….

"Who the hell are you?" Jeff shoved the pipe up in the kid's face up against the building which was another abandoned storefront with chipping green paint off it's exterior and a window looking out into the street that advertised leather jackets and heeled boots for women who were really short along with various cat products.

"Sorry can't tell you that just yet sellout, besides I'm pretty sure you have a good idea on who I already am." The teen gloated

"No….I don't so if you can will tell me that'd be just great. Because I keep seeing you around here so must obviously know something about this Black Triangle?"

"No can do suit, besides what's in it for me?" The kid was now in a more defensive stance as Jeff's eyes bore down on him.

"Nothing…just your help to understand what the hell is going on." His voice a little less harsh, but still assertive enough to know he was serious

"Yeah…..well I'll think about it if you can just let go of me." The teen said asked as Jeff let go of him.

In doing so the kid adjusted his green flannel shirt with blue stripes hitting Jeff with a head butt and stomping on his right foot. Escaping before Jeff could do anything to defend himself the kid was gone again.

Realizing where he was standing in front of maybe it'd give him some more clues….

"More breaking and entering I guess….ow damn it." Jeff muttered to himself as he rubbed his head and foot in pain.

XXXXXXX

The dean finished relieving himself in the bathroom, now he was going to talk to Emilio, not confront the young man….just talk. Because he sure as hell didn't know what to make of the young man's behavior for the last hour and he needed some clarifications in his plan and possibly join in…

"So how are you Mr. Mendoza? You seem awfully preoccupied." Craig asked nonchalantly hoping to get the kid caught in a lie then again Emilio was a straight shooter this was proven during the email leak earlier in the year when the young man had barely any dirty laundry except complaining about Britta's cooking abilities and Jeff and Annie's game of footsie during group meetings.

"Yeah I'm good Craig, just worried about Jeff is all I've never seen someone so…..broken y'know?"

"Yes I do, but Jeffery's been like that for ages now it just shows more because he doesn't have Ms. Edison at his side to be his anchor." The dean nodded his head in agreement while giving his assessment of Jeff's current predicament

"I guess, but let me ask you this have you ever seen Jeff affected _this_ badly after something happening to him? Aside from when Annie rejected him last year….."

"Can't say that I have Emilio, though discussing Jeffery and Annie's relationship aside I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who in the name of my sister's wardrobe are you talking to that's so important?" The dean asked while Emilio's face gave no reaction that he could possibly pinpoint.

"I can't tell you yet, I will say that I've been in touch with a few people for the last few weeks now for something I planned awhile back that's all I can divulge for now." Emilio said stepping away from Craig only for the dean to grab his arm.

"Now why don't I believe this Mr. Mendoza?" The dean looked at Emilio again the kid's face said nothing except a small touch of annoyance mixed with amusement.

"Trust me I only have good intentions otherwise I wouldn't be here." Emilio was still being cryptic and the dean was getting nowhere.

"Besides I assure you Craig everything will make sense in the next few hours." The young man assured as he took Dean Pelton's hand off of him.

"Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnne…..you win this one, but I expect you to be a hundred percent completely honest with everyone."

"I always am….."

XXXXXXXX

Jeff had stepped into _Britta's Anarchist Cat Owner Surplus Store_ what he found inside was surprisingly not much save for the leather jackets, heeled boots, anarchist and feminist literature on three bookshelves, knocking down (accidentally) cat forts, posters of Natalie's Freezing hung throughout the walls (apparently Emilio's dad used to manage them back in the early 90's, before they hit it big.) including a photo on the counter that he picked up it was Britta and the lead singer Julie that Emilio took in order to cheer her up after the whole incident with Rick/Subway/Honda and their subsequent breakup. Britta had on a forced smile on her face in the picture trying to look happy with one of her personal hero's even though she had just gotten her heart broken not only an hour earlier. Later that night a drunken Britta would stop by Jeff's.

 _3 months ago_

 _There came a knock at the door as Jeff looked at his phone, it was 1:00am he was annoyed and pissed off he needed his beauty sleep and he would curse out whoever was on the other side of the door. Opening it up he saw the inebriated Britta as she looked so hurt and sad after what had transpired._

" _Oh, c-crap I'm sorry Jeff I didn't mean to wake you up I meant to knock on Emilio's dooooor." Britta stammered_

 _Jeff felt less annoyed and felt it was only right to comfort his friend/former sex buddy guiding the drunk woman to his couch._

" _It's okay—"_

" _NO I don't WANNA talk to someone in a relationship because they always think it'll get better for us non-relationshippy relationships people."_

" _You mean being single?"_

" _YES that word!"_

" _And what do you mean that you don't want to talk to someone that's in a relationship?"_

" _Because THINK you KNOW IT ALLLLLL IN THE UNIVERSE." Britta was clearly still upset as she continued her drunken tirade._

" _My parents are crazy for each other have been married for about a really, really, really, really long time with two really successful sons and me the LOOOOSER. Abed has Rachel, with her blonde hair and glasses except she actually looks hot in them even though they are SOOOOOOOO far away from each other they're still soooooo happy I don't get it, then there's you and big boobs and tight ass lit…lit…liter—"_

" _Literally."_

" _THANK YOU that word!" Britta threw a hug around Jeff's body that was sort of limp though she must have not cared._

" _Literalllly and meta-four-ically, y'know sometimes I think if I was into chicks I would TOTALLY hit on her though I'd respect the fact that you were into her as well."_

" _That's good to know….." Jeff said in mild amusement_

" _It is and I would rock her world though I'm sure you already do that giant forehead that's talking."Britta now pressed her pinky into Jeff's forehead._

" _Look Britta me and Annie's relationship isn't THAT perfect I mean it's everything I imagined plus more though sometimes we may both act childish or say something or do something irresponsible or stupid we try to work through it and see where we need to grow up."_

" _Whateverrrrr get to the point already, because I need to say something that I really haven't told anyone."_

" _Okay the point I'm trying to make is that love takes time to find, especially for someone like me who literally took about six years to tell my now girlfriend how much I loved her even though I lied to myself every minute of every day telling myself that it was wrong to love her, only for people to eventually open my eyes to the truth…."_

" _You're welcome by the way." Britta muttered_

" _Continuing on you'll find that person eventually Britta it just takes time._

" _WHAT IF I ALREADY DID JEFF?! I screwed everything up with Troy who I really, really, really, really, really, really liked by the way, then there was Rick who'd rather be a walking billboard than be with me." She began sobbing at that part._

" _Those were only two guys."_

" _Blade."_

" _You were in love with the idea of fixing him up."_

" _Okay before I dropped out and ran away I really liked this guy by the name of Brad and he liked, liked me."_

" _You mean—"_

" _Shhhh…..don't say that word it hurts my head and my heart." Britta said as her expression grew sadder at that memory._

" _I liked him and he liked me he was the first guy to y'know…..have sex with me, anyway the day I told him I was running away he begged me to stay and this was our junior year of high school and when I told him I made up my mind I literally saw how I broke his heart I've carried that for like the last 18 years Jeff….." Britta said in a hushed tone_

" _But you've gotten better in handling relationships."_

" _Though here I am crying to my former fuck buddy I must be doing something wrong in my life….." The blonde grabbed a hold of some tissues Jeff gave to her._

 _Jeff smirked though not in a malicious manner._

" _Look things like these take time Britta, but you'll find someone who likes your cats, puts up with your rants and likes that you really care about stuff even if you shove it down our throats sometimes."_

" _Whatever anyway the secret I want to tell you Jeff…." Britta's voice now whispered though at the same time wandering off. "Before Rick had come back I hadn't been with a guy since me and Troy broke up." Britta pointed back and forth to her and Jeff._

" _Doesn't surprise me…..before I started dating Annie I went on a long period of time without dating or picking up random girls at bars."_

" _Wow…..that's kinda sweet Jeff, but wait a second what about that girl with the kid who you dated during our fourth year? Y'know you talked about her during the whole lost in the forest experience?"_

" _We made out a couple of times and that's about it, to be honest I knew that relationship wasn't bound to last since I was still scared of committing to someone plus you guys already know what happened….."_

 _Jeff felt buzzing in the pocket of his sweatpants._

 _Annie: Jeff have you seen Britta? She didn't come home after the concert me and Abed are really worried._

 _Jeff: She's with me (drunk) apparently she wanted to talk 2 Emilio about her love problems and knocked on my door instead._

 _Annie: Okay, when you're done talking can you bring her back here?_

 _Jeff: Of course Milady :-)_

 _Annie: Thanks Jeff [kiss emoji] Love you._

 _Jeff: Love you too._

 _Jeff put the phone back into his pocket when Britta spoke up she was slightly less drunk, but more or less now tipsy._

" _I'm assuming that was Annie?" She asked now laying on Jeff's couch her eyes were closed, but she was still awake._

" _Yeah—"_

" _Jeff do yourself a favor when it comes time to domesticate Annie in the blah, blah, blah of marriage don't think about it just do it, because you sure as hell won't find another girl who'll put up with you."_

" _Great advice drunkie now let's get you home."_

" _Fine…." She said as Jeff put his arm around her taking the drunken Britta Perry back to Casa De AnnBritBed….._

XXXXXXX

 _Present_

Deciding that it was time to leave he took one last look at the store and headed out. It was two blocks before arriving back to the Lexus and when he arrived he was shocked to find his car dismantled along with all of it's tires flattened even finding a switchblade still sticking through one of the back tires.

"Great, now there are invisible people screwing with me."

XXXXXXX

Dean Pelton had been thinking about what Emilio told him, he did trust him and he trusted he was making the right decision in whatever he was planning the dean just hoped Jeff would be okay at the end of this and he also figured Jeff needed a supportive ear (being him) when it was all said and done.

Though in this moment of pondering he was taking a look at Frankie who Emilio pointed out seemed perturbed by something and hadn't said anything really besides that short conversation with Mr. Edison that he interrupted earlier. He thought it best to buzz in and _maybe_ save the day.

XXXXXX

Jeff dropped the pipe he had in his hand and looked in terror as his car was in shambles; apparently the vandals had not only flattened his tires they had smashed in the windows broke the car apart with what he could only assume were bats…making sure if anything was taken (thankfully Annie's stuffed animals weren't stolen) he checked the glove compartment all it had was an iPod (that was infinitely charged since there wasn't a battery marker) and a black paintball pistol similar to the one he used last month for paintball that was already loaded. He also found a note saying to look in the trunk and he found a backpack to place Ruthie, Nathan and a stuffed brown bear by the name of Smokey he gave to her for their 2 month anniversary….

He put on the headphones and began walking, tucking the pistol into his pants. Pressing play on the iPod he didn't care what song played on there he needed to find some answers the song that was currently playing Guns N' Roses' Bad Apples…..

 _Diamonds and fast cars_

 _Money to burn_

 _I got my head in the clouds_

 _I got these thoughts to churn_

 _Got my feet in the sand_

 _I got a house on the hill_

 _I got a headache like a mother_

 _Twice the price of my thrills_

 _An it's a cold day,_

 _It's a continental drift_

 _I said this traffic is hell_

 _Can you give me a lift_

 _An I'll try to paint a story_

 _Got your pictures to tell_

 _Yeah you got to make a living_

 _With what you bring yourself to sell_

He began thinking about his days as a lawyer and how back then he lived the same lifestyle with fast cars, beautiful women and everything in his grasp….

 _I got some genuine_

 _Imitation_

 _Bad Apples_

 _Free sample_

 _For your peace o' mind_

 _Only $9.95_

 _I got my camera back from customs_

 _Got my law fees up to date_

 _Hell they musta seen me comin'_

 _Ain't this life so fuckin' great_

For Jeff back then life was good no care in the world and living as if he ruled the world that was until he got disbarred…

 _When the shit hit the fan_

 _It was all I could stand_

 _Yeah, well I'm a frequent flyer_

 _My body's breathing while it can_

 _But what I don't understand is that_

 _My world ain't gettin' no brighter_

 _If I could touch the sky_

 _Well I would float on by_

 _While everybody's talkin'_

 _Hell I'm just another guy_

 _If it were up to me_

 _I'd say just leave me be_

 _Why let one bad apple_

 _Spoil the whole damn bunch_

He was thrown into the world of mortal's getting his degree at a community college that only passed late night commercials in between reruns of Frasier and Cheers, creating a study group to sleep with a person he now considered a great friend, he remembered feeling annoyed how they would interject into his life during that first year when he just wanted to keep his head down and focus on getting back to that job he highly coveted.

 _Gold and caviar_

 _Now why'nt you pour my apathy_

 _I'd have all my bases covered_

 _If I could teach my hands to see_

 _But now we're down in the deep end_

 _Where they'd love to watch you drown_

 _I said your laundry could use washing_

 _We'll hang it up all over town_

 _I said Hollywood's like a dryer_

 _An we're down on Sunset Strip_

 _An you'll be suckin' down the Clorox_

 _'Til your life's all nice and crisp_

He finally accepted what his life had become around his third year at Greendale due to the therapy he was receiving, especially after the incident with Alan and the ownership of Shirley's Sandwiches, though he couldn't help but feel as if there was still something missing in his life as the black cloud that followed him ever since he was a little boy hung over him that cloud of cynicism that had been following him since he could remember, but lately seemed to all, but dissipate from his life he had Annie, a job he kind of liked and friends, though that cloud started forming over him again having him reconsidering his life again. He was getting older, and soon the window to be married and seeing his (hypothetical) kids grow up would slowly close shut leaving him as a lonely old man.

Jeff wasn't paying attention to the song anymore as he saw a bearded figure that he hadn't seen in a long time; Jeff pulled out his paintball gun and proceeded to run towards this figure…

 _Evil Troy_ smiled as everything was going according to plan….

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

"Frankie would you mind if we talked outside for a minute I need to ask you a quick question about let's say…..school stuff." The dean said in a quiet tone to not raise any eyebrows though had an earnest look in his face.

"Excuse me?" Frankie asked still seemingly distracted for reasons beyond everyone else

"I said I need to talk to you about school stuff it'll just be very quick." The dean smiled letting out

"Sure." Frankie rose up from the couch getting a quick glance from Britta and Doctor Mitchell, not noticing Paul and Emilio who were having a conversation of their own…

"So if you think what Frankie's upset is about is true and if she did follow through on what she said to Abed during Garret's wedding….then she and Jeff need to talk immediately because the more this gets hidden and she pretends like everything is alright the more it might drive Jeff far over the edge well far then he already is at the moment."

"Yeah….." Paul's voice wandered off as he looked at his phone, looking at a picture with him and Annie from that night, after they had shared a father-daughter dance, the picture was Annie with her arms wrapped around Paul's chest as they both smiled into the picture.

"I know we haven't really talked about her leaving since we've been focused on Jeff for the last two weeks I'm sure it's probably been hard on you since you guys were just starting to rebuild your relationship." Emilio looked at his roommate who sighed taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before looking at the young man.

"It has I won't lie that it hasn't, but we have our whole lives to make up for the lost time and three months is a cakewalk compared to twelve years, I just hope she has some free time to call me on Saturday." Paul said confidently though were still some hurt evident in his eyes.

"What's on Sunday?" Emilio asked as he was blank at what was supposed to be happening on that day

"Father's Day." Paul responded as the kid mouthed an "oh"

XXXXXX

"So what's wrong Miss Dart?" Dean Pelton said as he guided Frankie inside his apartment

"Nothing's wrong Craig I thought we were going to discuss plans for the school."

"Oh….that was just a lie to get you out of there because I'm sure you wouldn't want to explain your behavior to everybody in the room so I thought it might be up to me being a neutral party to get to the bottom of this case and _maybe_ use this situation with Jeffery as inspiration for one of my _Dean Dangerous_ novels."

"What?"

"Never mind it's clear you're going through something so I thought being your friend and boss that perhaps you could use a non-judgmental ear to vent out what you're feeling…."

Frankie seemed less tense taking some time to gather her thoughts….

"I'm part of the reason as to why we're at right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Abed that Annie needed to get away from Jeff during my talking head segment for Garret's wedding documentary."

"I'm not following here."

Frankie sighed as she continued talking

"When me and Annie were talking about slaying our dragons and she brought up Jeff and all I could about was how they were so co-dependent on each other I felt like Jeff was just holding her back so when I saw that the FBI was offering a summer internship I suggested to her that maybe she should apply for it. Even though I had my reasons to separate them because again I thought they were being co-dependent on one another I had clue how badly this would affect Jeff and I haven't been able to forgive myself since."

"This is certainly a lot to take in….all I have to ask is why? Did nobody tell you the process of bringing those two together, how Jeff's love for her saved the school or how she had basically given up on Jeffery until he told Ms. Edison what he felt for her? And how Emilio had to basically repair Jeffery helping him regain the courage to ask to court her?"

"I know Craig it's just I thought I was helping them out maybe give them some space from—"

"Stop there as much you've helped out Greendale you certainly unraveled our most dignified teachers…which is saying a lot I know even though he was just starting to barely appreciate what he had." The dean looked at the woman who again wore a pained expression on her face.

"But I'm not the one who you have to ask forgiveness from…..that's certainly something you have to discuss with Jeffery, because the more you hide this the bigger the blowout will be."

"I know, it's just I worry what will happen when I do tell him…."

"He'll be angry at first, then give you the silent treatment and finally throw some sarcastic insults your way before truly forgiving you otherwise he'll be the same Jeff Winger we know."

"I hope so too…"

They didn't realize that Ben Chang had just finished using Emilio's bathroom when he heard talking coming from the Dean's apartment and had heard everything…...

 **XXXXXXX**

 **End of Act 1**

 **The more I'm writing this the more the "reality" sections are starting to seem like a bottle episode, waiting to explode hopefully Dean Pelton and Frankie weren't too OOC for you guys. This chapter took me longer to write because I couldn't come up with a proper ending to it and write a good leaping point for Act 2, though anyway hope you guys enjoy for those who have enjoyed this story thus far and have been following it means a lot. Peace**


	7. Chapter 6 Trip At The Brain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Community, just the stories in my head (which are a lot).**_

 **A/N: We're going deeper into the rabbit hole ladies and gents. This was a pain to write, not sure why though anyway hope you all enjoy this.**

XXXXXX

 _Act 2: Jeff Winger Vs The World (The Calm Before The Storm)_

Chapter 6 Trip At The Brain

Just as Jeff had readied himself to attack Evil Troy the counterpart to his friend who was still out at sea with Lavar Burton did a shoulder charge knocking Jeff into the sidewalk. As Evil Troy shoved his foot onto Jeff's chest, knocking Jeff's pistol from out his hand, Evil Troy was grinning ear to ear looking at Jeff with a fire in his eyes.

" _Ex-football captain….I forgot about that."_ Jeff thought in his head while the young man on top of him pressed his sneakers harder on Jeff pointing his own paintball pistol at Jeff's head.

Evil Troy said nothing, he didn't have to just his facial expression alone said everything just then "Daybreak" came from Evil Troy's flip phone (he probably shared the ringtone with Evil Abed), reaching into his black coat which was combined with a turtleneck that Jeff found completely tasteless, Evil Troy nodded as whomever was talking possibly asked him to give Jeff the phone while his foot was still pressed against Jeff.

" _Hello Jeff, it's been a long time hasn't it?"_ Said Evil Abed whose voice was sounding like a terrible Liam Neeson Ra's Al Ghul impression mixed with a little bit of Bane.

"I thought I beat the Darkest Timeline….." Jeff breathed out as Evil Troy's foot was no longer pressed on his chest.

" _You did, but what you fail to realize is that we'll always be a part of you, along with Abed, Britta, Troy, Shirley and even Ann—"_

"Don't you DARE say her name." Jeff threatened as he heard Evil Abed laugh

" _You aren't in a position to make any threats Jeff."_ Reminded the evil counterpart

"So what do you want then?" Jeff asked hoping to somehow outsmart and _finally_ defeat the Darkest Timeline.

" _All in due time Jeff we'll have our little showdown at sundown soon enough."_ Cackled Evil Abed as Jeff handed back the phone.

With that Evil Troy gave Jeff back his paintball gun back saying he'd be seeing Jeff soon in that robotic voice vanishing back into the shadows.

Jeff was still on the sidewalk thinking to himself that it'd only get weirder from here….

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

Dr. Mitchell and Britta were looking at Jeff's vitals his heart rate elevated as if there was something that was making Jeff anxious in his hypnotized state. Pressing the button for the microphone in Jeff's bedroom Britta pressed it.

"Jeff are you okay? What's going on in there?" The concern was evident in Britta's voice

" _The Darkest Timeline as it turns out is still actually in my head who'd figure Abed's dumb theory was true."_

"Jeffery the Darkest Timeline is just a figment of your imagination it's not real!" Dr. Mitchell said, though Jeff wasn't having it.

" _No offense, but you really have no goddamn idea what's going on inside my head at the moment."_ Jeff's sarcasm could be seen from the monitor inside the bedroom, his body tense from all that he was currently experiencing.

"Then explain it to me."

" _Well I encountered the evil counterparts to Troy and Abed apparently they're planning something for me…..and they wrecked my car."_

"How does it make you feel?"

" _What do you think?"_

"Jeff stop with the stupid sarcasm and just tell the doctor how you're feeling which I know is hard, but just do it already!" Britta spoke up as she saw Jeff's reaction his body and the sound of the annoyance in his voice that he held all these issues inside of him.

" _I still don't know how I feel….one minute I'm happy then the next I get depressed I honestly can't describe it Britta I just can't, I really just want to be left alone right now."_

"Understandable Jeffery we'll check back with you in the next hour see how you're doing." Dr. Mitchell said as they ended their conversation.

" _Whatever."_

And with that they let Jeff go drift back into his hypnotized state.

"Well that was a lot like pulling teeth." Britta remarked as the psychiatrist shook his head.

"Jeff's trying to reinforce the wall of his emotions that he tries to hide though it's clearly not working sooner or later he has to confront what he's trying to suppress."

"True, but how long will it take for Jeff to finally be an adult and stop running from his problems?" Britta said looking at the psychiatrist who kept looking at the monitor observing Jeff.

"Not sure it usually it depends on the person themselves and whether or not they truly wish to confront their issues, but I think it won't be long until he does."

"That works I guess." Britta crossed her arms letting out an annoyed huff.

Once again Emilio's phone went off, once again excusing himself from the apartment as Chang was in the hallway trying to tell him something, shushing him away he went back inside his apartment as the Dean and Frankie were still talking about who knows what. Shutting the door behind him he answered his caller.

"Hey Abed, glad you could call me back man I need to get in touch with Annie so I can loop her in all that's been happening can you call her up? I've tried for the last week now and nothing."

"Cool, cool-cool-cool I'll get right on that and Emilio I have to ask about what about the other thing you're planning?"

"I'll tell her when she calls me."

XXXXXX

He wasn't sure what to do now, was he going crazy? Was this all some kind of sick excuse that he created in order to not confront his issues and place the blame on figments of his imagination? The Darkest Timeline was Abed's thing yet somehow it was seeping into Jeff's conscious and sub-conscious mind still nowhere near these "challenges of the mind" he let out a frustrated groan. He sat on the lonely sidewalk, in the lonely city inside his head the truth was is that he would never be happy not without _her_ of course the scotch and various types of alcohol eased the pain the thought alone of her never coming back would literally kill him, because if he were to be really honest about everything the FBI would love her due to her passion and hard work, they'd ask her to stay on full time leaving everything behind and it'd only hurt when she'd finally dump him and pursue the life that she was supposed to have without him. He'd never be happy without her and sure he as hell wouldn't try to interfere in her life after the smoke cleared instead he'd just take himself out of the picture and be alone for _her sake_. He'd be the old drunkard like in some of those old Mexican films Emilio occasionally watched, living a lonely life except with his best friend Alcohol…..

Why the hell was he thinking like this? Had Evil Abed really gotten into his head like that and was he that seriously emotionally unstable? He was and the more he thought about it sitting on this street he had no reason to, it was the fear controlling him, crippling him from the inside out and why? Because he couldn't handle the idea of being alone for one minute, he could not accept the idea of not having her with him he got used to the idea of _her_ waking up next to him or seeing _her_ every day. What it boiled down to simply was that Jeffery Tobias Winger had grown accustomed to being happy and no longer being _alone._

 _2 Weeks Ago_

 _Jeff had dropped off Annie and Abed at the airport (kissing her one last time and hugging his friend who taught him that it was okay to be himself every once in a while and that sometimes TV made more sense than reality) he came to the bar celebrating a sixth year where Frankie, the dean, Chang, Britta, Paul and Emilio were waiting. They toasted to Greendale, Troy, paintball and a few other things as the night winded down everyone left one by one Paul took the buzzed Jeff back home in his Audi while Emilio drove Jeff's Lexus._

" _Are you okay Jeff…..with Annie leaving?" Annie's dad had a concerned look through his glasses staring at him._

" _Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jeff muttered as he sleepily leaned against the window_

" _It's just that you really didn't say much tonight." Paul said keeping his eyes on the road_

" _Didn't have much to say to be honest I'm just tired."_

" _Okay I just know how much you love my daughter and if you're upset Jeff you can come talk to me. I'm here for you we're all here for you Jeff."_

" _Yeah…." The ex-lawyer's voice wandered off_

 _When they arrived Jeff said goodnight to his friends/neighbors discarding his clothes without care flinging them across the living room, he poured himself another glass of scotch grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his closet, which Annie bought for his birthday it had been two hours since he saw her last and already he was hitting the bottle. He wasn't sure what that said then again he really didn't care he was depressed damn it!_

 _If he was going to be miserable for letting her go so be it! The liquor was calling his name it always calls his name that little voice inside of his head that tells him "it's okay to drink away your problems" or "don't worry it's not excessive unless you hurt someone" these were the excuses he used anytime something bad happen he'd call upon his friends Jim Beam, Jack Daniels and Mr. Macallen._

 _After about 6 glasses and staring into that curtain that brought "a little bit of Annie" into his apartment he went to bed and tried going to sleep…..he didn't instead he looked at the left hand side of the bed where Annie slept when she came over and stared longingly into the empty space next to him hoping that in the morning it'd be some kind of grand practical joke at his expense that had run its course. Sadly it was only the beginning._

XXXXXX

It was after that Tuesday that Jeff became a complete and utter recluse seeking solace in the alcohol that warmed his stomach up that gave him the ability to fully realize his self loathing and hatred that he had for himself, pushing away his friends at every turn when all they wanted to do was help him out.

Tears started forming in his eyes; he tried fighting them off pushing them back inside him he had gone mad from the emotional weight that hung to him dragging him into his own personal Hell. Retreating into an empty alleyway he wasn't going to give Evil Abed the pleasure of seeing his inner torment he was sinking down into a wall, He aimlessly went through the iPod and let it play.

 _Oh, when I was young_

 _I was so full of fear_

 _I hid behind anger, held back the tears_

 _It was me against the world_

 _I was sure that I'd win_

 _But the world fought back, punished me for my sins_

 _I felt so alone_

 _So insecure_

 _I blamed you instead, made sure I was heard_

 _And they tried to warn me_

 _Of my evil ways_

 _But I wouldn't hear what they had to say_

 _I was wrong_

 _Self destruction's got me again_

 _I was wrong_

 _I realize now that I was wrong_

No sarcastic thought popped into Jeff's head this time except how he started taking a look at his life at all the things he did for his ego and vanity, building up an impenetrable wall that had taken about 30 plus years to tear down only to rebuild it once Annie left.

 _And I think about my loves_

 _Well, I've had a few_

 _Well, I'm sorry that I hurt them_

 _Did I hurt you too?_

 _I took what I wanted_

 _Put my heart on the shelf_

 _But how can you love me when you don't love yourself?_

 _It was me against the world_

 _I was sure that I'd win_

 _The world fought back, punished me for my sins_

 _And they tried to warn me_

 _Of my evil ways_

 _But I couldn't hear what they had to say_

Come to think about it he hurt plenty of women especially Annie in his time all for his own fears and self hatred he didn't understand why he did it only that it was a part of him, thinking to himself he really didn't have any excuses at least none that he hadn't repeated to various women throughout the course of his life and perhaps it was some kind of karmic force punishing him for all of his previous transgressions and now his penance was here in the form of his girlfriend leaving him here while she was making something of herself.

 _I grew up fast_

 _And I grew up hard_

 _Something was wrong from the very start_

 _I was fighting everybody_

 _I was fighting everything_

 _But the only one that I hurt was me_

 _I got society's blood running down my face_

 _Somebody help me get outta this place_

 _How could someone's bad luck last so long?_

 _Until I realized that I was wrong_

When he was a younger he didn't understand why everything had to befall on him being the man of the house having to help support himself and his mother not understanding why things such as the angst, rage, and disappointment dwelled inside of him so much, there could be two ways to answer that question the first being that he couldn't for the life of him just for _once_ be human and show the world that behind that vanity and false bravado stood an angry boy no longer sure at what he was angry at. The second could be is that Jeff in some kind of self-masochistic thought process wanted and needed the pain inside of him because if he let it go then it'd be easier to confront the darker aspects of what was inside of him and admit that Jeff Winger isn't always perfect along with admitting the various faults and emotional defects he had inside of him.

It was then the mystery teenager who he had been seeing all around had come up to him extending his hand…..

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile…._

Frankie and Dean Pelton had finished having their talk when they saw Chang standing in the hallway smirking with a cocky eyebrow raised.

"I know everything!"

 **XXXXX**

 **Writer's block is a B! A G D B! and the opposite of Batman, I totally had a different idea for this chapter when I was starting it out and ultimately came to this about halfway through (funny how plans change am I right?)….The song that played in this chapter was Social Distortion's "I Was Wrong" not sure when I'll update next, though I'm thinking next chapter will be a wee bit shorter anyway leave your review or favorite if you haven't. Peace**


	8. Chapter 7 In The Unknown

**Enjoy this chapter is more of a filler though hope you all like it. 'Doc**

Chapter 7 In The Great Unknown

Jeff didn't say a word as he took the hand of the teenager in front of him slowly rising up from the stone wall, they walked for a couple of minutes before the older of the two spoke up wiping his eyes. He had tucked his paintball gun into his jeans.

"I finally know who you are."

"Took you long enough jackass." The teenager spat out

"You know I remember being a lot less angry when I was a teen."

"Yeah well…look how the mighty forget." Teenage Jeff Winger said in adamant dislike for his older self while compared to Old Jeff he was standing at 6'1 to Old Jeff's 6'4 (Old Jeff suddenly remembered would the growth spurt during his freshman year of high school and continue on until he was a junior.)

Jeff never liked to revisit his past especially his middle school and high school years for they were quite turbulent for the socially awkward boy who tried so hard to fit in with the Metalheads/Punks, Nerds, Preps and Jocks all who would eventually shun him due to one way or another because he'd either overstep his bounds or try to hit on somebody's girlfriend. And right now he was facing 16 year old Jeff Winger who would soon transition from Punk Rock Jeff to Nerd Jeff in a few months before the release of Batman in 1989. The teenager was staring at his older counterpart taking in what he would become he didn't understand how he went from someone cool into being a depressed and ragged old wuss who couldn't stop being so damn emotional.

"What happened?" Teenage Jeff asked with no hint of malice or pity (okay maybe a little bit of pity) as Old Jeff rubbed his face and sat down on the sidewalk preparing to tell his tale.

"Life happened after I graduated from High School I tried going to college for about a year found it harder to skate by than I did back when I was younger…..eventually dropping out I drifted around job to job until I was 26 I made up a fake degree in criminal law so I could get a job as a lawyer and live out what we had promised to ourselves when we were younger. Everything was going well until one of the guys I was working with found out about my little lie and told the bar so he could move up in the firm so I got kicked out and one night I was drunk watching TV when a commercial for Greendale Community College came on. I knew I needed an actual degree so I could get rehired again and continue living the life I was accustomed to living so I called them and started taking classes there that's when I saw this hot blonde and decided to start a fake study group so I could sleep with said blonde—"

"You mean Britta the anarchist cat owner surplus store owner right?"

"Yeah her now if you won't interrupt me I want to continue this."

"Whatever just get on with it already"

"Like I was saying I made this study group and ended up meeting six people who would really change my life all in different ways, but I'll get into that later on I ended up dating a teacher who I guess served as an excuse to just screw around, I never really felt anything towards her coming to think about it now anyway I would also meet another girl who was eighteen and fresh out of a rehab stint she was originally in love well to be more honest she had a crush on our friend Troy originally because they went to high school together and that's another long story, she was smart and ambitious and well you know me well _you_ are _me_. The first moment me and Annie had was at a debate for the school against the rival debate team from City College and one of the guys was being a jerk to her and I don't know if it was me just trying to be a good friend and save the day or just a random impulse to be her white knight….long story short we win the debate about whether or not man is evil due to her making out with me and dropping the jerk who flung himself from his wheelchair for me to catch him, also there was the time when I tried to get Troy to play football again only for her to block me at every path so she could have him all to herself it was cute how she tried to be assertive. While I was dating my statistics teacher she was dating this hacky sack playing hippy by the name of Vaughan who to be honest now I was kind of jealous of that he was dating her when it should have been me from the start, not that guitar playing dirtbag, though I guess we weren't right for each other at that point as the end of the year came through the last dance of the year happened to be Greendale's Transfer dance or as our Dean abbreviated it to the "Tranny Dance" me and Annie kissed and proceeded to make out after I had ran away from Britta who I slept with a couple weeks earlier during a game of paintball and Slater the statistics teacher when they both revealed that they both quote-on-quote 'loved me.' And Annie just happened to be out on the quad and just happened to have broken up with Vaughan who invited her to come to Delaware since he got some hacky sack scholarship I can't really remember and I told her my problem and next thing we know we're making out I really don't remember who kissed who first anymore."

Teenage Jeff was speechless all that would happen when he left high school after taking a moment to gather his thoughts the teen asked what happened next.

"Well….the funny thing was I told Annie that our kiss at the dance meant nothing when in reality that was what really started this journey for the both of us, eventually she hit me in the nose after it was revealed I had slept with Britta during the beginning of our second year and that would also set off a chain reaction of me tap dancing around what I felt for her, it wasn't until our third year that my feelings for her grew of course while I wasn't ready to admit to express those emotions she had kind of basically accepted the fact that I didn't want to be with her."

"You suck you know that right?"

"I do."

"Well what happened next?"

"During our fourth year we weren't as close as we used to be which will always be my fault namely two incidents the first being Halloween when we had a disconnection about our costumes. The second being a ski trip we were supposed to take only for the resort having to cancel because apparently some boy scouts got lost and she had acted as my wife for the hotel staff which lead to one big ball of confusion and later involved a discussion in which I in a roundabout way told her that if I was married to her she'd be the only woman I'd care about….mom notwithstanding of course."

"Okay…..then what happened?"

"There was the time during Christmas of that same year where she put a 'little bit of Annie into my apartment' and to be honest I wished I had been more honest with her back then maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much when she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"I'll get into that, after we all had graduated somehow by mere coincidence we found ourselves back in Greendale the law firm I was running went under, Annie I guess needed some more credits since she changed majors while the rest of our study group had their reasons and it would later turn out that our friend Pierce died then Subway also bought the school later on and we had to save it well technically I saved the school thanks to a robot that used and you're probably going to think I'm crazy, it used my love for her to help us escape from an underground bunker."

"Okay."

"It was last year when I finally came to resolution about how I felt for Annie and of course with some help me and her finally got together initially she rejected me and that made me upset if you can guess already, but with some help we finally started dating last summer."

"Whatever just get to the reason why you're here old man."

"Fine…..everything had been going good in our relationship of course we have the occasional stupid argument because that's what couples do, but we love each other and when she got this internship at the FBI it made me lose my mind that I wouldn't see her for 3 months because honestly I'm scared that she'll see I'm not worthy of her when she comes back."

After Jeff explained to his younger counterpart everything that happened the teen Jeff Winger crossed his arms shifted his lips with a blank look on his face.

"When did I turn into such sensitive douche?" Teen Jeff remarked

"Just because I'm confronting all the things that are bothering me doesn't make me a sensitive douche."

"It does."

"It doesn't

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

Frankie and thrown Chang into the dean's apartment there was a look of anxiety never seen before on the woman's face.

"Look whatever you heard Ben you have to keep it a secret, at least until Jeff wakes up." Frankie urged Chang who smiling with the delicious information he now had.

"Why should I? This is something way too juicy the group will find out and when I tell them then they'll finally be my friends!" Chang said as there was a plan already brewing in his twisted mind.

"Ben please I'll do anything you want….. _anything!_ "

"Okay…..I'm planning on restarting my rock band and I need a drummer since you play steel drums I figure maybe you can be my drummer while I play the keytar otherwise if you don't accept _everybody_ will know how much of a bad friend you are just imagine Winger and Annie's reactions when they find out you're trying to sabotage their relationship." Chang was nonchalant, but threatening nonetheless

"Fine…..I don't have any other choice."

"Good now I just need to find a backup guitar player and bassist I wonder if short and more mean Jeff and Annie's dad would like to join?"

XXXXXX

Speaking of Emilio he had been on the phone with Abed for the last hour each trying to get a hold of Annie.

" _It went straight to voicemail again."_ Abed noted as Emilio let out a groan

"Fine I'll shoot her a text, maybe she'll respond to that."

"Cool. Cool-Cool-Cool."

With that both men said goodbye and hung up. He remembered what he promised to Annie earlier in the month during her and Abed's goodbye party.

 _June 5_ _th_ _2015_

 _The gang had gathered one last time for the summer at Casa De AnnBritBed, so far it was fun even Jeff looked happy enough though he was drinking a little bit more than usual tonight, though nobody paid it no mind. Emilio had finished playing a game of dominoes against Paul, Abed and Chang when Annie asked if she could talk to him alone in her room for a few minutes, he accepted as she locked the door behind them._

" _What's up? You gonna murder me or something?" The young man joked as Annie's face remained serious she took a few minutes gathering her thoughts before talking._

" _No Emilio I need you to do something while I'm away…..I'm worried that Jeff might not be able to adjust to the idea of me leaving so easily and I want you to be there for him in case things….get bad and I'm not able to talk to him for whatever reason."_

" _Look Annie….Jeff's a big boy I'm sure—"_

" _Haven't you forgotten he showed up on your couch crying when I said I wasn't originally interested in him last year?"_

" _You have a good point there."_

" _I just want Jeff to be okay while I'm gone I want you, my dad and Britta to be there for him he listens to you guys when I can't get through to him."_

" _I'll do it, but I can't promise that Jeff will listen to what me and your pops or Britta might have to say most of the time you since you know he's kind of a bullheaded vato."_

" _Thanks…..you've been a really good friend to us Emilio." Annie said as she hugged him letting some tears fall onto his black trenchcoat._

" _It's okay Annie, you've been like an older sister to me I've really appreciated your friendship along with accepting me into your guys' little family and I promise I'll look after Jeff to the best of my abilities, I swear that to you." Emilio held her before adding "if you keep crying it's gonna damage the leather." Emilio joked pulling out a grey bandana out of his pocket giving it to Annie._

 _After taking a few minutes of gathering herself Emilio spoke again._

" _I want you to go out there and be with your man have some fun girl." He patted Annie on the back heading back out into the party._

He took another glance at his phone and started writing his message.

XXXXXX

Old Jeff and Teenage Jeff had been arguing about whether or not he was a "sensitive douche" and neither Jeff was backing down.

"Just because your _girlfriend_ left you for three months doesn't mean you have to turn into such a pathetic little wimp!"

"You have no clue what I go through on a daily basis just because you're a younger version of me during an awkward period of our lives does not mean you have the answers to every little thing in m-I mean our heads."

"Oh screw you! You sold out man you became one of them a mindless drone who settled on mediocrity and now that he's missing a little piece of his life and everything turns upside down he's gone and turned into a big baby."

"Again says the kid who only passed 9th grade by begging for all of the answers to your finals."

"You're funny you know that you act let me guess when you get upset and have a bad day what's the first thing you do? Get plastered just like the old man and when you don't get your way do you do the same thing?"

The mention of his well technically _their_ father drove Jeff over the edge. The next thing he knew he was throwing Teen Jeff into a lamp post there was a fire burning in his eyes.

"Yeah…..you're just like dear old dad you may hide it well from your girlfriend and all of your pals, but I see it just like I'm sure mom sees it when she looks into your face." The teen spoke calmly, then Jeff remembered during this period of time during his life he was fearless always looking for trouble and raising hell it would be the metamorphosis that'd be his "too-cool-for-everyone" attitude.

"You….have no idea…..you have zero, you couldn't grasp how much I fear I'll be like him and one day I'll hurt Annie or our kids or even one of my friends because they wanted to do was to reach out and help me out." Jeff breathed out as he looked into the eyes of the 15 year old

"Look I'm sorry dude I didn't mean it…..I was just yanking your chain my apologies." Slowly he got Jeff's hands from off him

"Yeah…..I'm just on edge I really just want to find out what's making me go crazy."

"I understand look how about we go into that building over there, maybe that'll help you out with what you're looking for." Teen Jeff pointed to the old stone building in front of them. Though Jeff recognized the name of the building when he saw it letting a quiet growl out his mouth at the thought of having to confront what was in there.

 _ **HAWTHORNE**_

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

Emilio was looking at his cell he had sent out that text about twelve minutes ago, awaiting Annie's response, Britta barged into the apartment as Doctor Mitchell and Paul were trying to stop her.

"What the hell is going on? All you've been doing is being on your phone for most of the night pretending like what Jeff isn't going through isn't more important what gives Emilio?" Britta had her arms crossed awaiting his response.

"I was going to wait until after Jeff woke up to talk to you guys together, but since we're here I might as well explain…..." Emilio noticed Pelton, Frankie and Chang coming in as well

 **XXXXXX**

 **Gonna stop this here, honestly I really didn't have a song in mind for this chapter as you can notice by the lack of lyrics used for this chapter because I wanted this to be more dialogue driven (for this chapter at least). Chapter 8 Jeff will finally face the "challenges of the mind" and Chapters 9 and 10 will be the battle of Jeff vs Evil Troy and Abed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I can't promise you when I'll have chapter eight up next week though I will say it might be towards the end of the week. Again thanks for reading**


End file.
